


Occam's Razor

by Marykaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marykaly/pseuds/Marykaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] Quand Stiles va se coucher, c'est un jeune lycéen. Il se réveille dans un monde ou il a 24 ans et est marié à Derek Hale. Apparemment il n'aura jamais le droit à un peu de répit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Occam's Razor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529257) by [MissAnnThropic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnnThropic/pseuds/MissAnnThropic). 



> Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter une fic absolument extra que j'ai l'honneur de pouvoir traduire. Je suis tombé par hasard sur cette magnifique histoire il y a un moment maintenant, et elle est resté pendant très longtemps dans un p'tit coin à attendre que j'ose enfin demander la permission à la fantastique MissAnnThropic pour la partager avec vous. Concernant l'auteur, MissAnnThropic est à l'origine d'une bonne dizaine de fic sur TW et Supernatural, dont celle-ci qui fait 14 chapitres (plus un bonus). Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

 **************

Quelque chose clochait.

Il le réalisa doucement, petit à petit. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qui sautait aux yeux comme lorsqu'on se faisait kidnapper et enfermer dans une cave, ou ligoter à une chaise. Il eut l’occasion d’expérimenter les deux cas malheureusement. Donc il savait que ce 'truc qui clochait' n’était pas forcement aussi 'mauvais' que ça… mais il y avait quand même quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans le monde de Stiles Stilinski.

Ça trottait dans un coin de sa tête, comme pour dire 'Hey, Stiles, mec… Je sais que tu es en train de dormir, et que c’est vachement agréable, alors il y a pas d’urgence ou quoi, mais quand tu auras le temps, juste pour info, quelque chose cloche'.

Ce mauvais pressentiment donnait juste envie à Stiles de s‘accrocher à son sommeil aussi longtemps qu’il était humainement possible. Parce qu'il détestait quand les choses tournaient mal. Et sérieux, ça avait tendance à arriver un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il était bien là, à demi conscient, au chaud et la tête encore remplie d’images tirées de ses rêves.

Se réveiller et faire face à ce ‘truc qui clochait’ ne faisait pas partie de ses 'top priorités'.

Il aurait très bien pu rester obstinément à moitié endormi pour une bonne heure encore, ce 'truc qui clochait' pouvait bien allait se faire voir, mais son alarme en avait décidé autrement.

Enfin non, pas _son_ alarme, car son alarme ne sonnait pas comme ça. Pièce à conviction n°1 du ‘truc qui clochait’

Les pièces à conviction 2 et 3 explosèrent dans son cerveau avec la grâce d’un boulet de canon.

Le lit s’affaissa un peu lorsque _quelqu’un d’autre dedans_ bougea. Ce quelqu’un, qui semblait beaucoup être un homme, grogna et éteignit l’alarme avant de se repositionner sur le matelas derrière Stiles.

Stiles leva la tête et jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule…

Pour trouver nul autre que Derek Hale, installé dans le lit, à côté de lui. Dormant, à côté de lui. Dormant _nu,_ à côté de lui.

Stiles sursauta et se recula d’un bond à travers le lit. Enfin l’aurai fait, s’il y avait assez de place pour ça. A la place il chuta maladroitement du rebord du lit, se cogna le front contre la table de nuit, et s’étala par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Ça faisait mal. _Très_ mal. Qui avait des tables de nuit en fer ? Parce qu’il avait vraiment l’impression de s’être cogné contre quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur que du bois. Il porta sa main au visage et la retrouva rouge à cause du sang.

"Stiles ?" Une lampe de chevet s’alluma. Derek s’assit sur le lit et baissa les yeux pour le regarder, étonné et un peu endormi, et toujours totalement nu.

Bordel de merde, Stiles l’était _aussi_.

Ce dernier fait suffit à faire paniquer Stiles pour de bon cette fois. Il lâcha un cri suraigu, et se débattit pour attraper un drap, une chemise ou _n’importe quoi_ qui pourrait couvrir un minimum ses parties intimes. Mais c’était un peu difficile de se concentrer avec son cerveau qui allait à 100 à l’heure et du sang qui lui coulait dans ses yeux.

Soudainement, Derek s'accroupit devant lui. Toujours complétement nu. Stiles poussa son plus beau gémissement de désespoir quand il attrapa son visage pour l'examiner de plus près. Il y avait deux pénis exposés de trop pour le bien de leur 'amitié', mais Derek semblait s'en foutre totalement alors qu'il scrutait la blessure du jeune humain.

"Merde… tu t’es pas raté. T’as surement besoin de points de suture."

Ouais sûrement. Et du nom de la drogue qu’il avait dû prendre la nuit dernière pour se retrouver là. Le trip d’Alice au Pays des Merveilles c’était rien du tout à côté. Franchement qui s’intéresserait à des lapins et autre chapelier fou alors que ce qu’il avait pris l'avait fait planer au point de se retrouver à poil dans le lit d’un loup-garou ?

"Ne bouge pas," ordonna Derek, et Stiles se demanda ou est-ce qu’il pourrait bien aller avec une blessure à la tête et sans aucun vêtement. Bien que, à bien y réfléchir, il pouvait tout à fait tenter une sortie fracassante, nu et le visage couvert de sang.

Non vraiment, il pouvait très bien reprendre ses esprits au premier coin de rue sympa qu'il trouverait. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas proche d'une aire de jeux.

Une lumière au-dessus de sa tête s’alluma et Stiles cligna des yeux pour enfin voir une chambre qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Ce n’était pas la sienne. Ni celle de Derek. Vraiment, il n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où il se trouvait. C’était juste une chambre. Le fait qu’il y avait un lit et qu’il dormait dedans était un bon indice.

C’est tout ce qu’il pouvait déduire avec un rapide coup d’œil, mais pour être honnête, il avait pris un sacré coup à la tête.

Derek lui mit une serviette dans la main, et Stiles commença à éponger un peu du sang qu’il avait sur le visage. Ne plus avoir de sang dans les yeux lui permit de les ouvrir suffisamment pour regarder le loup avec l'espoir d'avoir quelques réponses à ses questions.

Derek se déplaçait dans la chambre avec une assurance certaine. C’était peut-être une pièce étrangère à Stiles, mais il était clair que Derek savait où il se trouvait. Mais ce n’était certainement pas le loft. Cet endroit avait quelque chose de chic, et la chambre semblait normale. Comme une chambre de n’importe quelle maison. Mais la maison de qui ? Et où ?

Derek enfila une paire de jean et un t-shirt (Dieu merci) et s’approcha de Stiles avec un pantalon et une chemise. Stiles reconnaissait la chemise, c’était la sienne. Il reconnaitrait cette monstruosité vert citron partout, cependant il ne se souvenait pas que les couleurs soient aussi fades. Le logo était pratiquement effacé maintenant.

"Tiens," Derek s’accroupit à ses côtés avec les vêtements. "Est ce que tu peux mettre ça ?" Derek semblait en douter. "Laisse-moi t'aider." Il avança la main pour atteindre la jambe de Stiles, ou sa hanche, ou _quelque chose_.

"Ahhh!" Stiles choppa les vêtements et se recula vivement. "Arrête… j’suis à poil !"

Il fallait bien admettre que ce n'était pas l’intervention la plus virile que Stiles fit dans sa vie.

Derek se recula et regarda Stiles bizarrement. Un regard que le jeune homme essaya d'éviter au maximum alors qu'il abaissait la serviette pour pouvoir se lever et enfiler la chemise aussi vite que possible. Et évidemment, à la seconde ou il fut debout, il chancela dangereusement.

Derek s’avança rapidement pour le stabiliser, mais alors que le loup était complètement habillé, Stiles lui, était toujours les fesses à l’air. Il piailla et fit un bond sur le côté… même si ça signifiait se cogner violement contre la table de nuit et s’offrir un joli bleu au passage.

"Ça va… ça va !" répéta Stiles précipitamment juste pour tenir Derek éloigné de sa putain de nudité.

Derek semblait hésitant mais finit par s'éloigner.

Lorsque Stiles fut totalement vêtu après s'être enfin rappelé comment enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise comme un grand, Derek était au téléphone.

"Oui, c’est moi. Je vais être un peu en retard ce matin. Je dois emmener Stiles à l’hôpital." Pause. "Non, il s’est … il s’est réveillé, a fait le saut de l’ange hors du lit et a atterrit la tête la première sur la table de nuit. Il saigne pas mal… on dirait qu’il va lui falloir quelques points de suture" La personne au bout du fil dit quelque chose qui fit soulever le coin des lèvres de Derek. "On est bien d’accord." Stiles avait la nette impression qu'on se moquait gentiment de lui. "Bien sûr, je vous envoie un message quand on arrive là-bas."

"C’était qui ?" Demanda Stiles en ramassant la serviette pour la reposer sur sa blessure. Au moins le sang commençait à se stopper.

"Papa."

"Ton père ?" répondit Stiles maladroitement. "Je pensais qu’il était mort."

Derek le fixa. Oh, merde…  C’était le regard qui disait 'Stiles tu commences réellement à m’inquiéter là’. Il avait pu voir ce genre de regard un paquet de fois avec ce putain de Nogitsune. Il détestait ça.

"Noooon…" Dit Derek lentement, comme s’il parlait à un enfant pas très malin. Ou à un attardé mental. " _Ton_ père."

"Mon père ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu appellerais mon père ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu appellerais mon père ‘Papa’ ? Attend… tu viens de dire ‘c’est moi’. Au téléphone. Pas genre ‘hey, c’est Derek’, ou ‘yo, Mr Stilinski, loup grincheux à l’appareil'…"

"Stiles… Est-ce que ça va ?"

Stiles leva les yeux vers sa blessure à la tête comme pour silencieusement répondre : 'Mec, tu vois bien que non.'

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent et il secoua la tête. "Allez viens, on va vérifier que tu n'aies rien de grave."

Il était encore tôt, et Derek ne s’embêta pas à allumer les lumières de la maison – peu importe à qui elle appartenait - donc Stiles n’eut pas l’occasion d’y voir grand-chose avant d’être guidé à l’extérieur.

Vers une rue dans un quartier qu’il ne reconnut pas immédiatement, sortant d’une maison qu’il ne connaissait pas, et allant vers une voiture qu’il n'avait jamais vu. C’était une Honda 5 portes qui semblait bien trop pratique et confortable pour être à Derek, et pourtant celui-ci ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et se glissa derrière le volant.

Ebahi, Stiles monta côté passager et boucla sa ceinture.

"Ou sommes-nous ?" Demanda Stiles quand Derek démarra la voiture et commença à conduire. C’était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop étrange. Au moins s'il pouvait savoir dans quelle partie du pays il se trouvait ça pourrait le rassurer un peu.

"Quoi ?"

"On est dans quelle ville ?"

"Stiles… on est à Beacon Hills."

"Vraiment ?" Stiles regarda par la vitre, mais ne reconnaissait rien. "C’est fou." Mais c’était sa vie, alors il était un peu habitué. Il aurait son petit moment ‘c’est quoi ce bordel !' mais il pourrait gérer. Après tout il fréquentait des loups garous. "Alors quel est le problème cette fois ?"

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Tu sais bien… qu’est-ce qu’il se passe cette fois ci ? Avec quel genre de sales bêtes supernaturelles est on en train de nous battre ? Kanima, oncle ressuscité, Alphas, démons Japonais… ou peut-être quelque chose de nouveau ?" Car peu importe ce que c'était, ça donnait du fil à retordre à Stiles. Le jeune homme commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d’être toujours celui qui s’en prenait plein la tête.

Plus vite ils rallieraient les troupes, plus vite ils règleraient ce problème. "On devrait appeler Scott." annonça Stiles.

"Scott ?"

"Ouais. Ou j’imagine qu’on peut faire un détour et passer le chercher directement. Je ne saigne pas tant que ça, on peut faire un saut chez lui."

"Scott vit à San Francisco… on ne va pas le chercher."

"Il… _quoi_  ? Non, tu te trompes. Il n’a jamais été à San Francisco de sa vie."

Un très lourd silence s’installa dans la voiture. "Stiles… Quel jour sommes-nous ?"

"Oh mon dieu, est ce que tu vérifies si j'ai un traumatisme crânien là ?"

“Fais-moi plaisir, répond à ma question.”                                              

Stiles regarda Derek d’un air hésitant. Il se comportait si… _gentiment_. Il n’avait pas grogné ou maltraité Stiles une seule fois, à bien y penser. Maintenant Stiles commençait à flipper, parce que si Derek Hale commençait à être gentil, alors quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

"Hum… Mercredi, c’est…" Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge du tableau de bord. "Non, Jeudi. Merde ! Mon exam de chimie !" Il avait veillé très tard pour réviser ce putain d'exam, et au final il ne pourrait même pas le passer le jour prévu car le petit génie Stilinski devait aller à l'hosto, pour avoir de jolis points de suture sur la tête.

Derek ne dit rien d’autre du trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital, mais le silence était pesant. Stiles avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

*******************

Stiles se sentait plutôt grognon en arrivant aux urgences de l’hôpital. Il leva les yeux en espérant que madame McCall serait de service ce soir, mais il semblerait que sa chance l’ai définitivement laisser tomber. Il ne reconnut même pas l’infirmière au comptoir. Et elle n’était pas prête de devenir sa nouvelle amie vu le sale regard qu’il posa sur la planche remplie de paperasse qu'elle poussa vers lui.

Derek lui toucha le bras. "Va t’assoir, je m'occupe de ça."

Stiles s’en fichait de savoir comment Derek comptait faire – Il pouvait bien tout inventer pour ce qu’il en avait à faire – Il alla juste se trouver un siège dans la salle d’attente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek le rejoignit.

Stiles s’enfonca dans son siège, maussade et mal en point. Entre la maison et les urgences, il avait réussi à choper un mal de crane épouvantable. Cette blessure au front était la cerise sur un putain de gâteau immangeable, la douleur calée en rythme avec son pouls. Il se sentait perdu et tout collant avec le sang séché. A ce stade il ne cherchait même plus à savoir ce qu’il se passait. Il voulait juste retourner se coucher et que tout revienne à la normale un peu comme lorsqu'on redémarrait un ordinateur. Il se réveillerai dans son lit, entouré de linge sale et de notes de chimie.

"Mal au crâne ?" Demanda Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête.

Derek massa le haut du dos de Stiles, entre ses omoplates et le jeune homme sursauta de surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je … t’aide ?"

"Je sais, et ça me fais flipper."

Derek le regardait à nouveau avec inquiétude.

"Mr. Hale ?"

Derek se leva et se tourna vers Stiles. "Allons-y"

*********************

Pendant que l'infirmière posait les points de suture sur la blessure de Stiles, juste au-dessus de son sourcil droit, Derek se tenait à ses côtés toujours inquiet. Il avait envoyé quelques messages avec son téléphone mais restait principalement assez proche afin de surveiller ce qu'il se passait. Stiles lui avait jeté quelques coups d’œil, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire avec un Derek protecteur et gentil et, oh ouais c’est vrai, qui _dormait nu dans le même lit que lui ce matin même._

Cet air inquiet ne lui allait pas beaucoup d’ailleurs. Il semblait plus vieux. Stiles n’avait pas remarquer avant. Etant donné les circonstances, il pensait qu’on pouvait lui pardonner ce manque de clairvoyance. Mais ils lui avaient donné des antidouleurs qui l'avaient détendu suffisamment pour qu'il remarque ce genre de détails.

"Stiles… est-ce que vous m'écoutez ?" Demanda l'infirmière.

"Hum… pas vraiment."

Stiles se demanda si son deuxième prénom était 'Patience' avec sa façon d’accepter si bien sa réponse. "Je vous ai demandé ce qu’il s’était passé."

“Heuu…”

"Oui, je veux bien entendre ça aussi." dit une voix familière alors que le shérif Stilinski se postait sur le pas de la porte.

"Papa !" dit Stiles soulagé.

Le shérif, en uniforme, entra dans la pièce. Putain, tout le monde avait une sale tête aujourd'hui. Stiles détestait en être la raison.

Le shérif entra dans la salle d'examen, s'arrêta à côté de Derek et … posa une main sur son épaule ? Stiles était choqué. Depuis quand Derek et son père était devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ? "Derek… merci pour le message."

Derek hocha de la tête distraitement.

"Continue fils… J’aimerais entendre ta version de l’histoire."

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Oh, ce n'était vraiment _pas_ une histoire qu'il voulait raconter à son père. Le shérif ferait une crise quand il arriverait à la partie ou il se réveillait à côté d'un Derek complétement nu. Et Stiles n’avait même pas d’explication pour ça. Sa journée était de pire en pire décidément.

"Hum… eh bien, je me suis réveillé et… et Derek était dans le lit, et ça… m’a surpris ? Enfin bref, je suis en quelque sorte tombé du lit et je me suis cogné contre la table de nuit."

L’infirmière l’observait minutieusement.

Son père fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ça t'aurait surpris ?"

"Tu plaisantes la ?" s'écria Stiles.

Derek semblait personnellement outré.

L’infirmière n’avait pas l’air ravie. "Trouver cet homme dans votre lit vous a surpris ?"

Le sous-entendu frappa Stiles en même temps que John.

"Elle cherche d'éventuelles preuves de violence conjugale, fiston." dit John retenant difficilement son rire. Derek perdit toutes ses couleurs.

"Quoi ? Non ! Non, Derek n’a pas… Il ne m’a même pas touché. J’ai juste volé hors du lit pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ma table de nuit tout seul. Demandez à ceux qui me connaissent, je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante." Pas que Derek soit contre plaquer Stiles contre divers murs et autres volants de voiture, mais ça allait avec son caractère de loup grincheux et asocial et ça ne valait surtout pas la peine de le mettre sous le coup de la justice. Stiles regarda l'infirmière droit dans les yeux. "Pour répondre à votre question, _non_.  Il n’y a pas de 'violence conjugale' ici." Bon sang elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. Si Stiles n’était pas encore un peu assommé, il rirait.

L'infirmière se tourna vers le sheriff, et le manque d'inquiétude sur le visage de John la rassura plus que les paroles de Stiles. Elle hocha la tête. "Ok Stiles," dit-elle en coupant le surplus de fil. "Je pense que ça ira. Je vais juste te mettre une compresse et tu devrais pouvoir rentrer."

"En fait," dit Derek "avant, pourriez-vous vérifier qu’il n'ait aucune lésion cérébrale ?"

John ricana doucement.

" 'Tain, merci. Vraiment sympa mec." Dit Stiles.

Mais Derek était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus sérieux. "J’y tiens."

"Derek ?" s’inquièta John.

Derek baissa des yeux inquiets vers Stiles. Inquiet avec un I majuscule en réalité. "Il agit bizarrement depuis qu’il s’est réveillé. Enfin plus bizarre que d’habitude pour Stiles. Il ne savait pas dans quelle ville on vivait, et à demander à passer prendre Scott sur le chemin."

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et articula silencieusement ‘Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?‘ quand il croisa son regard. S’ils étaient en pleine mission, à traquer une sorte de créature inconnue c’était tout _sauf_ le meilleur moyen de garder cela discret.

"Stiles ?" Maintenant son père lui donnait son fameux regard qui disait 'Stiles, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur là'.

Bon, très bien, s’ils voulaient la jouer comme ça…

"Écoutez, je… bon très bien, je suis un peu paumé. Je veux dire, je me suis réveillé dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas, nu, dans un lit avec Derek Hale.  Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne choque _personne_ à part moi ici ? Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait paniquer un minimum à ce propos. Particulièrement mon père ! Je veux dire, sérieux papa ? Peux-tu me donner une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je me réveillerai à ses côtés ?"

"… Parce que c’est ton mari ?"

Quoi ?!

" _Quoi_  ?!" Stiles leva les yeux rapidement vers Derek…

Qui paraissait complétement anéanti. Mais c’était quoi ce putain de bordel ?!

"Stiles, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?"

"Encore ça ?"

Derek le fixa du regard. "Quelle _année_  ?"

"2014." Il regarda son père puis Derek, et à nouveau son père. Leurs têtes disaient tout. "On est pas en 2014 c’est ça ?"

Derek secoua la tête.

"Merde, on est en quelle année ?"

"Fiston… on est en 2021."

"C’est… non, c’est pas possible…" Mais de petits détails apparaissaient soudainement devant ses yeux. Derek ne semblait pas plus vieux à cause de la fatigue. Il _était_ plus vieux. Pareil pour son père. Il pensait qu'avoir à gérer un fils comme lui avait pu donner un coup de vieux à son père, mais non, il avait bien des années en plus. Sept pour être précis. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne s'était pas réveillé chez son père, mais s’il était dans le milieu de sa vingtaine, il ne vivait sûrement plus à la maison.

Il regarda ses mains à la recherche de signes qu’il était plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs, mais tout ce qu’il vit fut la bague à sa main gauche. Cette bague qu’il n’avait absolument pas remarquée, entre son réveil dans la quatrième dimension et sa blessure à la tête, il n’avait pas réellement eu le temps.

"Oh mon dieu…" Stiles releva brusquement le regard vers Derek. "Comment j’ai pu finir marié avec toi, bordel ?"

Il voulait dire ça dans le sens 'on n’a jamais rien partagé de plus qu'une entente cordiale, comment a-t-on pu finir par s’entendre suffisamment pour se marier’, mais le voile de douleur qui passa sur le visage de Derek lui disait clairement qu'il était tombé à côté.

Et merde, maintenant il réussissait à blesser son _mari_.

"Je n’ai vu aucun signe de contusion lorsque je l’ai examiné." Disait l'infirmière "Mais on pourrait programmer une IRM –"

" _NON_  !" Stiles sauta hors du lit et se précipita vers Derek et son père. Par réflexe, les mains du loup se retrouvèrent sur ses bras, prêt à pousser Stiles derrière lui, pour le protéger. Ce qui n’était en fait pas _si_ différent du Derek que Stiles connaissait.

"Fils, peut-être…"

"Non, je ne retourne pas dans cette machine." Voyant son père hésiter, il lui chuchota doucement, "on est en 2014 pour moi, Papa… pense à ce qu’il se passait en 2014."  Il fixa son père intensément, attendant de lui qu’il _comprenne_.

Et soudain son visage perdit presque toutes ses couleurs et il lança un regard à Derek par-dessus l’épaule de son fils. Stiles ne regarda pas mais put sentir les mains de Derek se serrer sur ses bras.

"Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas simplement le ramener à la maison et le surveiller un moment ?" proposa le shérif.

"Mr Stilinski, Mr Hale a perdu 7 ans de sa vie. C’est un problème mental sérieux."

Stiles était sur le point d’avoir une crise cardiaque. Putain de merde, il était un _Hale_.

"Croyez-moi, nous comprenons ça. Nous préfèrerions juste pouvoir lui donner un peu de temps pour voir si sa mémoire lui revient. On le surveillera de près, et si jamais cela empire on le ramène ici immédiatement."

L'infirmière avait maintenant la tête qu'elle réservait aux patients difficiles. "Je vous déconseille vraiment de partir sans procéder à des tests supplémentaires, mais nous ne pouvons pas forcer Stiles à les faire contre sa volonté. Vous êtes libre de partir, mais je vous recommande fortement de reconsidérer votre décision."

"Merci, on fera ça." dit Stiles rapidement. Puis il se tourna vers Derek et lui dit dans un murmure quasi inaudible, "sors-moi de là". Il savait que ça devait sonner suppliant et paniqué mais il s’en fichait. Il entendait IRM et automatiquement ses souvenirs lui rappelaient toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites en sortant de cet machine… Ce démon qui l'avait possédé et utilisé pour tuer et torturer des gens, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit.

Derek hocha la tête. "Shérif ? Est-ce que ça vous dérange que je prenne ma journée ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

Derek tira Stiles vers lui, pour qu’il prenne appuis sur lui mais celui-ci se braqua et se tendit. Derek s'éloigna  douloureusement et soupira. "Allez Stiles… on rentre à la maison."

Ce n’était pas 'la maison'. Pas vraiment. Pas celle de Stiles. En tout cas pas celle dont il se rappelait. Mais c’était toujours mieux que l'hôpital, où ils voulaient le renvoyer dans cette salle d’IRM. Il ne pourrait surement plus jamais aller dans ce genre de machine, pas après le Nogitsune. Il y avait probablement un tas de choses anodines qu’il ne serait plus capable de faire à cause de ça.

Stiles avait quand même de gros problèmes mais apparemment ce n’était pas suffisant pour dissuader quelqu’un de l’épouser.

Bon d’accord c’était Derek Hale…

"Hey !" Dit soudainement Stiles quand une pensée le frappa, alors qu’ils traversaient le parking de l'hôpital.

"Quoi ?" demanda Derek.

"On est en 2021, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

Derek lui jeta un regard méfiant.

"Ça veut dire que je n’ai _pas_ mon exam de chimie aujourd’hui."

Et malgré l'immense bordel de cette matinée, il gagna un petit rire de Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture et quittèrent le parking de l'hôpital, Derek était à nouveau silencieux et fermé. Bon, il semblerait que ce soit dû à l’inquiétude et non à la colère, ce qui changeait de ce que Stiles avait l'habitude avec le loup, mais il était tout de même taciturne.

Stiles, par contre, ne l’était pas du tout.

"Alors… tu penses que c'était un sort ?"

Derek lui jeta un bref regard disant clairement 'mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?'.

"Tu sais, genre j'ai énervé une sorcière, elle a jeté des yeux de triton dans un chaudron bouillant et maintenant je suis coincé dans une sorte de réalité parallèle complément bizarre ?"

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est l'explication la plus probable ?" 

"Hum… eh bien, ouais. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?"

Derek le regarda peiné.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" le chercha Stiles.

"Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus probable que tu aies juste un souci avec ta mémoire ?"

Stiles fut bouche bée. "Heu… non. Non, vraiment pas. Enfin, ça voudrait dire que ce Stiles est moi-Stiles, et moi-Stiles ne t'aurais..." Stiles ferma brusquement la bouche après avoir réalisé à quel point ses prochains mots pouvaient être blessant.  
Mais même si Stiles se mordit la langue, Derek avait compris où il voulait en venir. "Le vrai toi ne m'aurait pas épousé."

Stiles ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de soupirer. "Eh bien, je veux dire, allez quoi... De tous les couples possible et imaginable dans notre groupe, toi et moi sommes probablement le couple le moins prévisible. Genre, j'avais plus de chance de finir avec Megan Fox."

"T'aurais jamais eu de chance avec Megan Fox."

"Sympa. Merci. Mais apparemment j'en aurais avec toi ?"

Derek retira sa main gauche du volant pour la montrer au jeune homme… l'alliance parfaitement visible.

Stiles fixa la bague et secoua la tête. "C'est pas possible, je peux pas… Tu ne devrais pas rappeler ce genre de question  
existentielle à un mec qui vient de s'ouvrir le crâne. C'est dans la Convention de Genève."

Derek ne répondit rien, et Stiles s'agrippa au siège passager, comme pour essayer de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il était plutôt sûr que dormir ne suffirait pas à ctrl+alt+sup cette étrange réalité, alors il avait plutôt intérêt à commencer à utiliser son cerveau.

Il essaya de se mettre à la place de Derek. Le mec s'était couché la veille avec son mari, et se retrouvait maintenant avec un époux qui craquait complétement, et clamait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir des sept dernières années. Pire, qui n'arrivait même pas à concevoir l'idée de finir marié à Derek Hale.

Même Stiles devait admettre que c'était sûrement l'équivalent d'un uppercut entre les jambes. Et du coup plutôt naze de sa part. Ce Derek, que ce soit le vrai Derek ou l'hologramme Derek, semblait assez cool. Gentil, même. Il ne méritait pas que Stiles descende son mariage constamment. Si c'était une sorte de réalité parallèle dans laquelle Stiles avait été transporté, s'il était celui qui n'était pas à sa place, alors Derek était dans le vrai et Stiles avait tout faux.

Et puis, en attendant qu'il fasse le tri dans tout ce bordel et qu'il trouve un moyen d'arranger les choses, il serait un peu plus malin de sa part d'éviter de vexer les personnes qui tenaient à lui et voulaient l'aider.

"Ecoute, Derek… je suis désolé. Je sais que ça doit craindre pour toi, aussi. Et que je sois ton Stiles ou son jumeau maléfique façon ‘Spock barbu’, je voulais juste…. Tu sais, merci. De t'occuper de moi."

La main droite du loup quitta le volant et il l'approcha aveuglement vers Stiles. Peut-être pour prendre celle de Stiles, mais le jeune homme ne pourra jamais en être sûr car il se pressa contre la portière. Derek se figea avant de finalement ramener sa main vers lui.

"On va trouver une solution, Stiles. Je te le promets."

"Je sais. C'est juste que… ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Comme toi et moi déjà. C'est énorme ! Quand ? Comment ? Qui ? Et, j'ai pris ton nom ?" 

Derek lui fit un petit sourire en coin. "On en avait parlé avant de se marier. Tu étais plutôt insistant à ce sujet."

"Vraiment ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "Tu disais que c'était la chance de ta vie et quand tu es allé changer légalement ton nom, tu en a profité pour changer ton prénom aussi. Et franchement, Stiles Hale est beaucoup mieux que ton nom d'origine."

"Tu …" s'étrangla Stiles, "Tu connais mon prénom ?"

"Ton ancien prénom, oui. Et je pouvais l'épeler d'une traite, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le prononcer."

"C'est pas grave !" Stiles se claqua la main sur le front, et cria quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié qu'une partie de son visage était depuis peu dotée de points de suture. "Oh ! Aie ! Oh mon Dieu, Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai dit mon prenom."

Derek ricana gentiment. "T'inquiète pas, bébé, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait ressortir maintenant que tu as changé de nom."

Stiles ouvrit un œil pour regarder Derek choqué. "Bébé ?! Merde, on est un de ces couples ?"

Derek cligna des yeux, ignorant le petit surnom, puis il haussa les épaules avec raideur.

"Oh, putain j’en ai plein le cul sérieux…" se plaignit Stiles, puis il redressa d'un coup et lança un regard à Derek. "Je veux dire, non ! Enfin façon de parler hein… J'voulais dire…"

"Relax Stiles, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire." Il fronça les sourcils. "On devrait probablement se poser quelque part pour discuter."

"A,… à la maison ?"

Le ton de Stiles devait en dire beaucoup, puisque Derek lui répondit, "Peut être dans un endroit un peu plus neutre. Un petit déjeuner ça te dis ?"

"Un petit-dej. Oui voilà. Un petit dej, ça me va. Un petit dej avec une commande en plus pour combler mes trous." Le double sens frappa Stiles comme une claque. "de mémoire ! Je veux dire combler mes trous de mémoire !" Il s'enfonça dans son siège. "Oooh mon dieu, comment on a pu finir ensemble ? Non, sérieusement. Ça a dû être terriblement, horriblement, gênant pour nous deux. Juste une démonstration sans fin de mon incapacité à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler."

"Si tu te souvenais de la nuit dernière, tu ne remettrais sûrement pas en doute tes capacités à utiliser ta langue comme il faut, tu sais."

"Derek !", s'exclama le jeune homme.

"Désolé, désolé," Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, "Je suis allé trop loin". Il était clairement partagé entre éclater de rire et calmer le jeu.

Stiles se tortilla un peu sur place, parce que Derek avait dit "je suis désolé", mais pas "je plaisante". Et Stiles avait la nette impression que c’était tout simplement parce qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Bordel de merde, l’autre Stiles était un vrai dieu. Parce que même pour lui, il était impossible de nier que finir au pieu avec Derek était un exploit. Les gens devraient faire un temple en son nom. A notre glorieux Stiles, qui s’envoya en l’air avec le jeune héritier Hale.

"Je n'essaie pas de te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est juste que…" Il perdit son air enjoué quand il soupira, "tu ne te souviens pas de ces sept dernières années, mais moi si. Ça risque d'être dur de ne pas te traiter comme je le fais d'habitude."

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je comprends. Je te jure. C'est juste que… c'est super bizarre de là ou je suis."

"De ma place aussi. Allons-y étape par étape alors."

"Petit-dej."

"Bien."

"Et un petit jeu des '20 questions'."

*************

Ce fut avec soulagement que Stiles reconnu le restaurant ou s'arrêta Derek – lui et son père avaient mangé ici de nombreuses fois- même s'il ne reconnaissait aucune des serveuses quand ils entrèrent.

Par contre, la serveuse les connaissait, elle.

"Eh bien, si ce n'est pas les Hale," une femme dans la cinquantaine proche de la porte les accueilli chaleureusement quand ils entrèrent. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Stiles. "Mon dieu, Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

"Hum … me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que j'ai gagné cette blessure de guerre lors d'une de mes missions top secrètes en tant que combattant du crime ?" Ben quoi, il pouvait être Batman.

"Humm…." la femme s'approcha de lui pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil. "Tu n'as pas l'air très doué pour ça. Tu devrais laisser la lutte contre le crime à ton mari."

"Hey ! Vous ne savez même pas à quoi ressemblait l'autre gars !" objecta Stiles… juste pour le principe quoi.  
Attendez une seconde…

Stiles se tourna rapidement vers Derek, qui souriait à la serveuse. "Stiles s'est cogné la tête contre la table de nuit."

"Oh, seigneur… Tu ne l'as pas embarqué dans une partie de jambes en l'air un peu trop sauvage quand même, Derek ?"

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et se força à reprendre une respiration normale, alors que Derek se marrait tranquillement. "Non, pas du tout. Personnellement je pense que c’était le plan de Stiles de me faire prendre un jour de repos pour passer la journée avec lui."

Nan mais genre ! Stiles espérait que sa tête clairement indignée suffisait à montrer ce qu'il pensait d'un tel culot de la part du loup.

Mais puisque la dame continuait de rire doucement en secouant la tête, ce n'était pas assez clair apparemment. "Ahh les garçons… bien, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir tous les deux. Entrez que je vous installe."  
Ils furent guidés vers leur table, et Stiles préféra attendre que la bien-trop-familière-avec-leur-vie-sexuelle- s’en aille avant de se tourner vers Derek et demander, "lutte contre le crime ?"

Derek leva les sourcils. "Ouais… je travaille avec ton père."

"Tu bosses avec mon père." Répéta-t-il dubitatif, mais quand Derek ne répondit pas, il continua, "Vraiment ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "Tu n'as pas trouvé bizarre que je lui demande un jour de congé à l'hôpital ?"

“Honnêtement, avec toutes les nouvelles infos que j’accumule depuis ce matin, ce petit détail était bien bas sur ma liste. Donc tu es flic ?"

“Adjoint au shérif”

Stiles le fixa, bouche bée. Il essayait de le visualiser en uniforme. C'était bien trop excitant pour être autorisé. Pas dans le sens ‘pervers qui bave sur Derek’, mais juste objectivement parlant : ‘Derek est attirant et un uniforme ne ferait qu’accentuer de façon exponentielle ce fait’. Et bien qu’épouser Derek ne faisait pas parti de ses vœux les plus chers, il n’était pas un putain d’aveugle non plus.

"Tu es en train de m'imaginer en uniforme, pas vrai ?" demanda Derek, le connaissant.  
Stiles rougit. "Quoi ? Non ! Je… la ferme !" Il baissa la tête quand la serveuse leur apporta leurs boissons, et grogna un tantinet  
irrité, "C'est juste que j'ai du mal à te voir dans la police."

Derek haussa les épaules. "Je n'avais pas prévu de finir là-bas non plus, mais j'aime ça. Et ça permet à Papa d'avoir quelqu'un avec des… connaissances et capacités particulières."

Stiles fit de son mieux pour ignorer le fait que Derek avait appelé son père ‘Papa’, encore une fois. "Oh ouais…ça doit être pratique. J'imagine qu'on fait appel à toi pour tous les cas un peu spéciaux ?"

Derek hocha la tête pour confirmer.

"Alors… est-ce que tu rentres le soir à la maison et me racontes tout sur les affaires sur lesquelles tu travailles ?"

Derek lui répondit, totalement impassible, "Ce serait une infraction au protocole. Je ne peux pas divulguer des détails sur les affaires en cours… officiellement."

Stiles s'esclaffa. Oh ouais, Derek devait lui raconter tous les détails sordides de ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills. Génial. 

La serveuse revint prendre leur commande, et lorsqu'elle partit un gênant silence s'était installé à la table.

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux (qui étaient plus court que dans ses souvenirs), et décida de se lancer.

"Ok, bon…" Mais merde, par où commencer ? Il regarda Derek par-dessus la table, qui l'observait attentivement. Et si les autres ne remarquaient pas à quel point il était tendu, Stiles oui. Il n'était peut-être pas marié à Derek mais il le connaissait depuis des années.

Alors Stiles décida de commencer avec des choses simples.

"Scott vit à San Francisco ?"

Derek cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris pas la question, et se détendit enfin. ”Ouais. Lui et Kira ont déménagé là-bas juste après avoir eu leurs diplômes. Techniquement, Kira et ses parents sont partis en premier, mais Scott les a rejoints à peine trois mois plus tard, après avoir tenté en vain une relation à distance avec elle." Derek jouait distraitement avec la salière. "On est tous allé là-bas il y a environ six ans pour leur mariage."

"Scott et Kira sont mariés ?"

"Ouaip."

“Wow.”

"Ils ont une petite fille de quatre ans et demi."

“Tu déconnes !”

Derek eu un petit sourire. “Non. Elle s’appelle Rene.”

Il fallut à Stiles un petit moment. D’abord, pour imaginer son meilleur ami déménager sans qu'il ne s’incruste au programme. Il avait toujours pensé que Scott et lui vivraient toujours proche l’un de l’autre, éternellement porté par l’amitié qu'ils avaient construite tout le long de leur scolarité. Puis, pour imaginer Scott, le sourire niais et la mâchoire de travers, en tant que père.

"Et Lydia ?"

“Elle travaille au Bureau du Procureur Général de l’état de New York. 

Stiles siffla, impressionné.

"Elle est allée à l’école de droit de New York, a fait son stage au Palais de Justice et a obtenu un poste à temps plein plus vite que quiconque avant elle."

"Ouais, ben, venant de Lydia, c’est pas vraiment surprenant. Je m’attendais à quelque chose comme ça… ou alors qu’elle prenne la voie de 'savant fou' et qu'elle garde le président en otage à l'aide d'un rayon laser mortel qu'elle aurait construit elle-même, ou un  
truc du genre."

Derek ricana.

"Et pour Malia ?"

Le visage de Derek s'assombrit instantanément et il secoua lentement la tête. Comme pour dire 'on ne parle pas de ça'. Ok, Stiles devrait revenir plus tard sur le cas 'Malia' car la serveuse choisit ce moment pour leur apporter leur commande. Apparemment les nouvelles concernant Malia n'étaient pas bonnes. Stiles se sentit mal pour elle – on ne pouvait pas dire que la vie lui avait fait beaucoup de cadeaux.

Ils firent une courte pause pour commencer à manger, et Stiles engloutit une tranche de bacon entière avant de demander la bouche pleine, "Et Isaac ?"

Derek hésita. "Il… tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il est quelque part en Europe. Il a envoyé une carte postale une fois mais c'était pour…" Derek tapotait sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette. "Stiles… de quoi te souviens-tu ? Tu as dit à l'hôpital que… Je peux te tenir au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer."

"Oh… très bien." Stiles avala sa bouchée, le bacon passant difficilement lui arracha une grimace. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas mâcher correctement. "Quand je suis allé me coucher hier soir, c'était la fin de ma seconde. En fait, j'étais en train de bachoter pour mon examen final de chimie que j'avais le lendemain – et j'étais bien parti pour me planter d'ailleurs. J'ai descendu 4 tasses de café et ce thé Japonais que Kira m'a donné, qui était soi-disant bon pour la concentration mais qui avait un vrai gout de merde…Hum, maintenant je me demande si j'ai finalement réussi à valider la chimie."

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour ce test en particulier, mais je peux te dire que tu n'as jamais eu à repasser la chimie."

"Point pour Stilinski," célébra Stiles en levant sa fourchette. Puis il se calma. "Le… On venait juste de s'occuper du … " Il se massa les tempes, "du Nogitsune." Stiles profita de mâcher longuement pour faire une pause et essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits. C'était encore très frais pour lui. "Honnêtement, d'où je viens, c'est encore le bordel. Allison vient juste de… on n’est pas encore remis. Scott et Isaac sont tous les deux super chiants et passent leur temps à essayer de trouver des excuses pour se battre. En fait ça ne me surprend pas que Isaac soit parti. Il avait déjà plus ou moins un pied dehors, façon de parler, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé."

Stiles se reprit. "Est-ce que je suis allé à l'Université ?"

"Tu as fait un semestre à l'université publique avant de conclure que 'tes talents seraient bien plus utiles ailleurs'."

"Ouais, ça sonne comme un truc que j'aurais pu dire. Je paris que mon père était déçu que je ne continue pas, par contre."

"Il n'est pas déçu, Stiles." Dit Derek gentiment.

Le côté "gentil" continuait à lui foutre les jetons, alors il demanda abruptement, "Alors, j'ai un job ?"

"Tu en avais un. Tu as travaillé pendant quelques années pour une association caritative qui aide les familles de patients atteints du cancer, mais tu as démissionné il y a deux mois."

"Pour faire quoi ?" Stiles attendait que Derek lui dise avec quel travail il avait remplacé l'ancien, mais il ne le fit pas. Stiles fronça les sourcils. "Donc je ne travaille pas ? Je… oh putain non. Ça veut dire que je suis entretenu ? Je suis un homme au foyer ?"

Derek essaya de cacher son sourire derrière sa main, mais Stiles le vit tout de même.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement humiliant," Stiles s'enfonça sur la banquette. "Je suis la femme."

"Tu as un peu de trop équipé entre les jambes pour être une femme."

Stiles sursauta, cognant ses genoux contre la table et faisant s'entrechoquer leurs couverts contre leur assiette. "Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça bordel ! Je déclare l'interdiction de toute référence de près ou de loin à mes parties génitales, compris ! Jusqu’à nouvel ordre, on ne parle pas de la zone en dessous de la ceinture. La zone sud de Stilinski est un territoire interdit."

Derek souleva une main en signe d'excuse.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu," grommela Stiles, "Qui aurait cru que tu étais autant obsédé par les queues ?"

"Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas le seul à cette table à avoir épouser un homme."

Certes.

Stiles retourna à son assiette, juste pour se distraire quelques instants de 'l'effet Derek'. Il ne put tenir longtemps, cependant, avant de le regarder à nouveau.

Derek poussait sa nourriture sur les bords de son assiette, clairement troublé. Il regarda Stiles avec insistance. "Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de toi comme ça. Non, tu n'as pas de travail, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne fais rien." Derek jeta un regard autour de lui. "Etre …ce que je suis… ne rend pas mon travail plus facile. Au contraire, ça le rend encore plus compliqué. J'avais l'habitude de protéger mon secret en restant discret et en me tenant éloigné de toute situation trop … exposée. Mais je ne peux pas agir comme ça au travail. Je ne peux pas éviter de me faire remarquer, ou empêcher les gens de me prêter attention. Je dois être constamment sur mes gardes, et c'est dur. Sans compter ce que je peux voir avec ce job… Je pensais avoir vu tout ce que les humains – et non-humain – pouvaient se faire mutuellement, mais ma première année dans les forces de l'ordre m'a donné tort. Je dois parfois gérer des cas particulièrement durs et pas vraiment beau à voir, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de craquer. Ou alors très peu. Parce qu'à la fin de chacun de mes services, je rentre à la maison pour te retrouver, et tu rends juste tout ça beaucoup plus simple. Meilleur. Je vois le mal chez les gens, je l'ai toujours fait -mais toi, tu vois toujours le bon. J'ai besoin de cette vision. J'ai besoin de… ton cœur. Tu me tempères. Tu m'apaises. Et c'est important.

Stiles en resta sans voix. Il se rendrait sûrement à l'école à dos de licorne rose avant d'entendre ce genre de discours sortir de la bouche du Derek qu’il connaissait. Et honnêtement, Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Il avait cette image de Derek Hale. Brusque, grognon, peu de conversation, s'introduisant dans la chambre d'étudiant. C'était le Derek que Stiles ne rêverait certainement pas d'épouser.

Mais ce Derek. Bien, merde… c'était un vrai mari. Stiles ne doutait pas qu’il pouvait être tout aussi rustre et bourru à ses heures perdues, mais ce Derek était quelqu’un que Stiles ne mettrait pas automatiquement, irrévocablement, nécessairement hors de sa liste de partenaire potentiel.

Putaiiiin.

"Tout se passe bien les garçons ?" demanda la serveuse en passant près de leur table.

Derek réussit à coller un sourire plaisant sur son visage. "C'est parfait. Merci, Nancy."

Stiles retourna à son repas, gardant ses yeux baissés pour avoir un peu de temps seul avec ses pensées.

Si c'était possible, les choses étaient encore plus confuses maintenant que ce matin lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

 

*************

 

Stiles se sentait toujours très perdu quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison. Leur maison apparemment, mais il ne se sentait pas chez lui ici. Ce n'était pas chez lui. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'intérieur comme s’il avait peur de se faire mordre.

Derek le contourna et passa devant lui. "As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?"

Le silence qui s’était installé entre eux au restaurant avait duré tout le trajet du retour. Et avait du mal à s'en aller.

"Non, je vais juste… je pense que je vais faire un tour de la maison ?" Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un chose réveille sa mémoire puisque ce n'était pas sa réalité, mais peut être que ce genre de petits gestes pouvait aider Derek à se sentir un peu mieux. Parce que le loup était convaincu que c'était un problème de mémoire et non pas une histoire de dimension parallèle. Stiles n'avait pas le cœur à insister sur le problème, il espérait juste pouvoir retourner à son exam de chimie qu'il réussirait, ou pas, alors que Derek attendait juste de retrouver son mari.

Derek rangea ses clés. "Bien sûr… J’ai un peu de travail qui peut être fait d’ici. Si tu as des questions, n’hésite pas."

Bien sûr qu'il avait des questions, il n'avait que ça, mais il se sentait encore un peu chamboulé par les informations du petit-déjeuner. Et il n'avait même pas poser tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Juste ce qu'il pouvait gérer en une fois.

Derek disparut dans les entrailles de la maison, et Stiles fit un pas hésitant vers le salon.

C'était plutôt chaleureux. Un canapé et un fauteuil inclinable faisaient face à la télévision, fixée au mur opposé. Une table basse avec le Code Pénal et quelques magazines posés dessus, avait des marques d'éraflures, preuve que mettre ses pieds sur la table n’était visiblement pas contre les règles de la maison. Sur le mur il y avait une photo avec deux loups – un noir, un blanc – dans les bois, en hiver.

Stiles flâna vers la bibliothèque de DVD et lu les titres. Il reconnut pas mal d'entre eux comme étant ses préférés, et d'autre qui étaient connus mais dont il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention (sûrement les favoris de Derek). Quelques DVD provenant de l'American Cancer Society. D'autre portant sur le système judiciaire Américain. Et ensuite quelques films dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant -probablement des films fait durant les sept dernières années.  
L'étagère du haut avec les films de ces dernières années était tentante, mais Stiles se dirigea vers la seconde bibliothèque, qui contenait de vrais livres.

Il y avait pas mal de manuels scolaires qui semblaient être de niveau universitaire. Probablement à Derek. Parmi les différents livres, il reconnut certains des siens avec lesquels il avait grandi. Dans un monde complétement inconnu comme celui-ci, tomber sur ce genre d'objet était vraiment rassurant. Au moins les Chroniques de Narnia, que sa mère lui lisait avant de dormir, était là. Sa curiosité fut attisée lorsqu'il vit des livres en différentes langues et ajouta mentalement à sa liste une nouvelle question à poser à Derek.

Stiles fut attiré par un livre avec la tranche très abimée, et le sorti de la bibliothèque pour le voir de plus près. Il caressa les lettres du titre avec son pouce 'ShineGold' et réalisa qu'avec ce simple coup d'œil il ne pouvait dire à qui appartenait ce livre. Ça semblait être de la science-fiction, et il était bien connu pour en lire occasionnellement. Mais il n'avait aucune idée du genre de livre que Derek pouvait lire pour son plaisir. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de détail personnel sur les gouts de l'Alpha. Ce roman était sans doute le favori de quelqu'un – il a été lu plus d'une fois- mais Stiles ne savait pas à qui appartenait ce plaisir coupable.  
Et ne pas savoir était troublant au plus haut point.

Il allait le reposer quand ses yeux furent attirés sur la tranche d'un livre qui était visiblement un album photo, sur l’étagère du bas.  
Stiles l'attrapa comme s'il pouvait disparaitre à tout moment. Il prit les deux, 'ShineGold' et l'album photo et les posa sur la table basse, l'album au-dessus. Mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il commença juste à faire une pile.  
Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine. Il regarda le plan de travail, et l'ilot, et la table, et les chaises avec un détachement total. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer que tout ça lui appartenait. Il se sentait encore comme un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas admettre être un propriétaire, et encore moins avoir sa propre table et ses propres chaises. Genre là, il pourrait très bien attraper une des chaises et la casser en deux, il n'aurait pas de problème par ce que c'était sa putain de chaise. Craquage total.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo pour observer ce qui était collé à la porte grâce aux aimants. Une lettre de l'Association Contre le Cancer de Beacon Hills adressée à Stiles Hale, le remerciant de son aide avec un des donateurs. Un ticket de caisse pour les pneus de la Honda. Une invitation à un séminaire sur le protocole à suivre en cas de violences domestiques pour Derek qui aura lieu en Novembre. Une feuille de papier pliée en deux, le nom 'Annabelle' griffonné dessus avec des colonnes remplis de numéros de téléphone et de dates qui ne parlaient absolument pas à Stiles. Un morceau de papier rose avec écrit en violet 'VOU AIME TONTON DERK + TONTON STILZ' et un petit dessin très mal fait d'un chien. Ou d'une voiture de course. Peut-être une voiture de course sur pattes. Ça serait génial ça !

Dans un coin de la cuisine, il y avait la porte menant au garage, qui avait été transformé en salle de gym à domicile. Ça c'était pour Derek… Stiles n'aurait même pas à poser la question pour celle-ci. Il y avait un banc de muscu avec quelques poids à coté et d'autre machines qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Mais apparemment Derek n’était pas du genre ‘ultra-protecteur’ envers son espace de sport, car le long d’un mur on pouvait voir une tondeuse à gazon, un carton avec écrit en gros ‘NOEL’ dessus, des étagères avec de l’huile de moteur et quelques outils. Il remarqua un équipement de lacrosse dans un coin – clairement à lui, cependant avec la couche de poussière dessus, Derek devait soulever ses poids bien plus souvent qu’il ne devait utiliser sa crosse et son casque.  
Stiles retourna à l'intérieur (zappant complétement la buanderie, parce que même dans une dimension parallèle, ça restait chiant), et passa la tête à travers l'entrée de la salle de bain située dans le couloir. C’était clair qu’elle était faite pour les invités, on voyait tout de suite qu’elle ne devait pas servir souvent.

Ensuite, Stiles se retrouva dans la chambre, ressemblant trait pour trait à la chambre qu'il avait aperçu ce matin après s'être assommé et ouvert le front…

Le lit au centre était défait et des vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre. Il y avait deux tables de nuit, une de chaque côté du lit. A droite, il y avait un cadre avec la mère de Stiles. Il y avait aussi un livre sur les forces occultes et un verre vide.  
La table de nuit sur le côté gauche abritait un réveil, une lampe de chevet et un dossier que Stiles reconnaissait comme venant du département de police de Beacon Hills. Et un tube de lubrifiant à moitié vide.

"Okay ! " S’écria Stiles et se détourna pour regarder autre part.

Il y avait une commode du côté de Derek, un meuble télé avec une télévision au mur face au lit, un lecteur DVD, une console de jeux prenant les trois quarts de l'espace de rangement. Il résista à la tentation de faire glisser ses doigts le long des différents jeux appuyés contre la console, pour pouvoir continuer à explorer la chambre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux manettes étaient branchées. Il ne put se débarrasser de l'image mentale de lui et Derek, installés au pied du lit côte à côte, jouant à Call of Duty.

Sur le mur à côté de la porte, le plus proche du côté de Stiles (et il était un peu bizarre de déjà savoir son côté du lit), il y avait une peinture représentant une meute de loups courant dans la forêt, leur silhouette éclaircit par le clair de lune. Dans un coin sombre on pouvait lire : 'A la recherche de moi-même, je suis parti dans des endroits sombres et isolés, et la nuit m'a offert un abri parmi les loups."

Stiles ne savait pas à qui était destiné cette phrase, lui ou Derek. Qui l'avait choisi ? Qui l'avait ramené à la maison et proclamé silencieusement que 'C'est moi, je suis celui qui a trouvé son refuge parmi les loups'. Parce que ça pouvait être chacun d'eux.  
Encore un fois, la frontière séparant Stiles de Derek était extrêmement flou. Stiles préféra ne pas s'attarder et se détourna de la peinture. Il y avait encore des choses à voir dans la maison.

Il poursuivit son chemin vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il s'était attendu à une séparation clair entre ses affaires et celles de Derek. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait un verre avec deux brosses à dents dedans. Un rasoir électrique et un normal placé ensemble près du miroir. Un tube de dentifrice. Une seule bouteille de bain de bouche. Deux différentes marques de déo.

Preuve que les deux vivaient complètement et désespérément mêlés l'un à l'autre. Il n'était pas possible de séparer Stiles de Derek, Derek de Stiles.

Stiles sortit de la salle de bain et de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

La prochaine pièce ou Stiles glissa la tête était un bureau, cependant il était à moitié rempli. Le bureau et une petite bibliothèque étaient tous les deux poussés contre le mur du fond, laissant le reste de la pièce complétement vide. Il y avait des cartons empilés près de la porte, comme s'ils étaient toujours en train d'aménager la pièce. Stiles se demanda du coup depuis combien de temps ils vivaient ici. Le reste de la maison suggérait des années, mais cette pièce le faisait douter s'ils étaient seulement en train d'aménager le bureau.

Sur la chaise en face de l'ordinateur, Derek lisait un rapport, un stylo coincé entre les dents. Quand Stiles passa la tête à l'intérieur, il leva la tête et retira le stylo de sa bouche. "Hey."

"Hum… salut."

Derek attendit patiemment qu’il prenne la parole. Stiles se tortilla sur le pas de la porte. "Ya pas mal de déco sur les loups dis-moi."

"Est ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que je me sois débarrassé de ce poster de Cthulhu que tu voulais dans le couloir ?"

Stiles éclata de rire. Dieu ça lui ressemblait tellement. "Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda-t-il, faisant un pas dans la pièce et un mouvement de menton vers le dossier que tenait Derek.

Derek baissa les yeux vers le dossier. "De la paperasse sur un gars qui s'est fait arrêter pour vol mineur".

"Ça a l'air passionnant." Ironisa Stiles.

"Eh bien, ça ne peut pas être que des Kanimas et des Alphas sauvages. Franchement, ce genre de cas fait du bien pour changer." Il posa le dossier sur le bureau et pivota sa chaise pour faire face à Stiles. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Toujours vraiment, vraiment paumé."

Derek hocha lentement la tête. "Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Je ne suis même pas sûr, mec." Stiles regarda ses pieds. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui demander lui ferai de la peine. Il le savait. Et  
Stiles ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais ce n'était pas sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas juste s'immiscer comme ça, être le mari qui restait à la maison et être avec Derek alors que la dernière fois qu'il se souvenait lui avoir parlé, ils étaient au mieux des alliés forcés.

"Stiles ? Parle moi."

Stiles poussa un lourd soupir et se lança. "Ok, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes personnellement, mais… ce que j'aimerais vraiment maintenant, c'est rentrer à la maison."

Derek le fixa sans comprendre un petit moment avant de réaliser. "Tu veux que je te ramène chez ton père ?"

Stiles grimaça. "Oui."

Derek détourna le regard, visiblement blessé.

"Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ok ? Tu es vraiment très gentil à propos de toute cette histoire… Mais c'est juste que… Je suis en train de saturer là. J'ai besoin d'espace pour réfléchir."

Vu le regard de Derek, Stiles aurait pu aussi bien retirer son alliance et la lui jeter en pleine face. Mais non. Stiles portait la bague. 

Il continuerait à porter la bague. Mais il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour reprendre ses esprits. Derek devrait le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne voulait pas dire 'sors de ma vie'. Mais plus 'donne-moi un peu de temps pour faire le point.'

"Je vais te déposer," Dit Derek doucement.

Stiles soupira de soulagement. "Merci."

Derek hocha juste la tête.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire pour rendre les choses moins dures pour Derek. Alors il ne dit rien.

Sur le chemin vers la porte, alors qu'ils traversaient le salon, Stiles se dirigea vers sa petite pile de livre sur la table basse. "Ça t'embête si je les emmène ?" demanda-il.

"Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux. C'est aussi à toi."

"Non, ne…" Commença Stiles, dans le but de dire 'ne prend pas ça pour un divorce', mais il se retint et serra un peu plus le livre et l'album photo contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était même pas son mariage, mais il se sentait comme une grosse merde à ce moment précis pour l'endommager. Il avait l'impression de détruire la vie du loup pièce par pièce.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas monter se coucher ce soir auprès de Derek et faire comme si de rien était. Il n'avait pas ce genre de relation avec lui. Il ne partageait pas leur histoire. Il n'était le mari de personne. Il était juste Stiles Stilinski, hyperactif complétement paumé qui essayait de faire le tri dans le bordel qu’était sa vie.

Stiles espérait simplement que Derek puisse comprendre ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila pour le deuxième chapitre les ptits loups. J'espère que ca vous plait n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez :)  
> Du love du love du love


	3. Chapitre 3

**Occam's Razor**

**Chapitre 3**

 

"Hey, fiston."

"Salut P'pa."

Quelque peu gêné, le shérif Stilinski se tenait à la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son fils, observant celui-ci assis sur le lit. Le jeune homme regarda ses mains, essayant d'éviter de remarquer à quel point la pièce semblait vide. Il était revenu dans l'espoir d'y trouver un refuge, un endroit familier, mais sa chambre n'était plus sa chambre à présent. Il se sentait comme un invité.

Apparemment il n'avait nulle part où aller.

"Derek m'a appelé, il m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de te ramener ici." Dit John en entrant dans la chambre.

Stiles était assis au bord du lit. Il détestait le couvre lit fleuri et les horribles oreillers qui allaient avec. Son tableau de liège, sur lequel il accrochait ses notes et photos qu'il reliait avec de la laine de couleur, lui manquait cruellement.

Maintenant il y avait la photo encadrée d'un voilier sur le mur. C'était quoi ce délire ? Son père ne savait même pas naviguer.

"Stiles ?"

"Ouais, non, c'est juste… c'était trop bizarre d'être dans cette maison." Stiles releva les yeux vers son père. "Tu es d'accord pour que je reste ici ?"

"Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander." John pinça les lèvres. "Es-tu sûr qu'il n’y a aucun moyen de te convaincre d'aller faire ces examens ?"

"Aucun." Se renfrogna Stiles.

"Tu pourrais avoir une tumeur au cerveau."

"Eh bien, je n'étais pas encore prêt à envisager le pire scenario, mais merci de m'avoir devancé, Papa."

John s'avança vers le lit et s'assit au côté de son fils. "Je suis inquiet pour toi. Derek aussi."

"Je sais, et je le comprends, mais je ne peux pas. La dernière fois que je suis allé dans cette machine, j'ai fait du mal autour de moi. Allison est morte. Je fais des cauchemars à cause du bruit, ce putain de 'clang' qui ne s'arrêtait pas, et ce batard qui forçait le passage pour s'introduire dans ma tête. Et il l'a fait. Tu me mets dans cette machine encore une fois et je fais une crise de panique. Il n'y a pas de 'peut-être' ici, c'est certain."

"Ok, ok… calme toi Stiles… respire lentement."

Stiles n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait serré les poings et qu'il respirait difficilement jusqu’à ce que son père place ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer. Le souffle court, il se força à ouvrir les mains et les coinça sous ses cuisses pour cacher leur tremblement.

"Ok, on attendra pour les examens," Disait John en massant doucement de la main le dos de Stiles, "mais si ça ne s'arrange pas – ou si ça empire – tu passeras ces examens. Même si on doit t'endormir avant pour ça."

Cela semblait juste. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce que son père regarde son état s'aggraver sans rien faire. Et puis, ils allaient devoir l'endormir de tout façon, donc logiquement, il ne pouvait pas paniquer en salle d'IRM s'il n'était pas conscient. Il hocha la tête tremblant.

"Tu veux parler de Derek ?" Demanda John comme ouverture.

Stiles râla. "Je ne sais même pas quoi faire avec Derek. On est mariés."

"Je suis au courant oui." Dit le shérif avec un faible sourire.

"Ouais ben, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec ça. Ça n'a aucun sens ! Je veux dire, je…" Il jeta un regard un peu gêné à son père, "ça fait un petit moment que j'ai compris  
que je n'étais peut-être pas complétement hétéro -"

John pouffa.

"Mais entre admettre que je puisse être bi et épouser Derek, il y a une grosse différence quand même !"

Son père était beaucoup trop calme à ce propos, se dit Stiles. Lui, plus que n'importe qui, devrait s'opposer à tout cette histoire de mariage Hale-Stilinski. Si Stiles s'était déjà imaginé finir avec Derek – pas qu'il l'ai fait, mais s'il l'avait fait – dans tous les cas ça aurait inclus son père désapprouvant totalement cette histoire. Parce que c'était Derek.

A la place, John lança à Stiles un long regard pensif. "Je ne te l'ai jamais dit – principalement parce que j'en ai pas eu le besoin, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, j'imagine que maintenant je le dois – mais toi et Derek… au début c'était vraiment dur à accepter. Il était plus vieux, et il y avait toute cette histoire de loup-garou. Je pensais que tu pouvais trouver mieux. Ou je voulais que tu choisisses quelqu'un de plus sûr."

Stiles pouvait le comprendre. Du point de vue d'un père, Derek devait être un choix terrifiant en tant que partenaire pour son unique enfant.

"Mais tu n'étais plus un enfant, et ce n'était pas à moi de décider pour toi. Alors j'ai eu des doutes, mais je l'ai ai gardés pour moi et je t'ai laissé l'épouser. Et j'ai prié pour que tout se passe bien. J'ai prié pour que tu ne te retrouve pas avec le cœur brisé." 'J'ai prié pour que tu ne finisses pas mort pour avoir aimé un loup-garou', pouvait-on lire sur le visage de John, même s'il n'en dit rien.

"Je n'ai plus ce genre de doutes maintenant. Je vous ai vu ensemble, et au fil des ans vous êtes devenus… solide. Ça fonctionne. Vous êtes… plus stable."

Stiles eut un petit rictus. "Tout à l'heure, Derek m'a dit que je le tempérais."

"C'est le cas. Tout comme il le fait avec toi. Franchement, tous les deux aviez bien besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse vous calmer un peu. Le monde n'en est que meilleur."

Cette remarque arracha un petit rire à Stiles.

"Je ne te dis pas de faire quelque chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas encore prêt. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je te dis juste que je t'ai vu réellement heureux avec Derek. Et pareil pour Derek avec toi."

"Je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec lui," murmura Stiles. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas s'incruster dans une réalité inconnue, foutre la merde dans la vie de Derek et de son double, et repartir comme si de rien était. Il devait bien ça à l'autre Stiles. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait jouer  
son rôle pour autant.

Il ne pouvait pas être Stiles Hale. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait être c'était Stiles Stilinski.

Le seul problème, c'était que ce monde-là n'avait pas de place pour Stiles Stilinski.

 

********************

 

Stiles ne dormit pas une seule seconde cette nuit-là. Il y avait une liste terriblement longue pour expliquer pourquoi. Se retrouver dans un univers parallèle où il avait 24 ans et était marié à Derek Hale était tout en haut de la liste. Sa blessure au front qui continuait à le faire souffrir comme jamais n'aidait pas non plus. Et il n'avait pas son oreiller.

Ça et le fait qu'il avait pris le temps de s'observer dans la glace quand il se préparait pour aller se coucher, et c'était troublant. Il était différent. Pas extrêmement différent. Il était toujours Stiles. S'il tombait sur quelqu'un du lycée dans la rue, cette personne le reconnaitrait sans problème. Le souci, c'était que dans sa tête, Stiles avait dix-sept ans. Le jeune homme qui lui rendait son regard dans le miroir n'avait certainement pas dix-sept ans. Il était toujours plutôt fin, mais ses épaules étaient plus larges, ses bras plus musclés, son visage carré et dessiné. Et avait maintenant la mini-barbe de fin de journée.

Stiles retira ses vêtements pour prendre sa douche, et se sentit un peu bizarre de regarder le corps de cet homme dans le miroir. Il n'était pas super musclé, mais il n'était pas minable non plus. Etre marié à Derek devait probablement être une motivation suffisante pour ne pas ressembler à Jabba le Hutt. Il pouvait voir une cicatrice d'environ vingt centimètres sur le côté gauche de son torse, mais n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il l'avait eu.

Quand il se tourna vers la douche, il aperçut une tache noire du coin de l'œil et se retourna devant le miroir pour découvrir le tatouage à l'arrière de son épaule droite.  
Une épaisse ligne traçait sur sa peau le contour d'une tête de loup hurlant. C'était si simple et pourtant si puissant. Mince, l'image du loup qu'il avait pu voir partout dans la maison s'étendait même jusque sur son propre corps. Il se demanda combien de fois il s'était évanoui sur la chaise du tatoueur quand il l'avait fait faire – et à quel point il avait dû être déterminé à avoir ce tatouage pour accepter, eh bien, de se faire tatouer.

Vraiment, sa vie n'était qu'une succession de galères. Et apparemment, peu importe la dimension dans laquelle il vivait, cela restait une constante dans la vie de Stiles.

Alors il se réveilla presque aussi fatigué que lorsqu'il était parti se coucher, et réalisa qu'il s'était tellement hâté de quitter la maison qu'il partageait avec Derek, qu'il avait oublié de prendre son téléphone. Ou son ordinateur (mais pour lui son ordinateur se trouvait là, chez son père). Il n'avait rien pour se distraire pendant que son père travaillait. Il ne pouvait même pas marcher jusqu'à chez Scott, puisqu'il ne vivait plus ici.

Un Stiles qui s'ennuie était un danger pour la société.

Il regarda les deux objets qu'il avait rapportés de la maison. Sa main s'arrêta un moment sur l'album photo, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à ouvrir la boite de Pandore.

Son esprit s'emballait rien qu'à l'idée des photos qu'il pourrait voir. Des photos de lui vivant une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des photos d'un Stiles amoureux de Derek.  
Alors il choisit le livre et s'installa sur le canapé pour lire.

 

********************

 

Stiles était toujours plongé dans ShineGold – et ne savait toujours pas si c'était son livre ou celui de Derek, ce qui continuait à le rendre dingue – quand son père rentra à la maison.

"Hey, Papa." Il reposa le livre sur la table et s'apprêtait à se lever du sofa quand il se figea.

Parce que Derek était entré à la suite de son père. En uniforme.

Et oui, c'était aussi sexy que Stiles l'avait imaginé.

Stiles cligna des yeux. "Hum… salut."

"Salut." Une petite pause, légèrement inconfortable, s'installa alors que Derek se tenait toujours dans l'entrée, un sac à la main, et que Stiles restait assis sur le sofa ne sachant quoi dire. "Je t'ai apporté des affaires." Dit-il en lui tendant le sac.

Stiles se leva, prit le sac, et l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il vit immédiatement son oreiller, sa pochette d'ordinateur, et un téléphone portable.

"Mec, merci. C'est exactement tout ce qu'il me manquait. "Puis il releva la tête vers Derek et grimaça. "Je veux dire, c'est pas que tu ne m'as pas manqué, ou que… hum…"

Il remarqua la rapide lueur de tristesse qui traversa les yeux du loup avant que celui-ci ne la balaye d'un geste de la main. "Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fini par accepter ta liaison avec ton ordinateur il y a des années."

Stiles rit doucement.

"J'ai invité Derek à se joindre à nous pour le diner." Dit John en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Si ça te va." Ajouta Derek, se tournant vers le jeune homme.

"Oh. Enfin, oui, bien sûr. C'est cool. Pas de problème."

Il savait déjà que ce serait super gênant, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter Derek éternellement.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Ils commandèrent des pizzas (Stiles voulut objecter pour le bien du système cardiovasculaire de son père, mais John proposa sournoisement une 'meat lover's'), et Stiles passa le diner à écouter son père et Derek parler boulot. A propos d'un vandale qui se serait introduit de nuit dans le parking de bus pour les taguer, ce qui était très problématique car la plupart des graffitis étaient inappropriés et ces bus scolaires servaient à récupérer des élèves de primaire et de collège. A propos du repas de la station auquel les trois quarts du staff avaient prévu d'aller (et d'après la petite pause gênante, Stiles savait qu'il était prévu qu'il y aille également, même si maintenant les plans risquaient de changer). A propos de l'extradition d'un gars enfermé chez eux qui faisait l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt dans l'état voisin. A propos de la pénurie de tasse à café à la station (John soupçonnait un voleur au bureau, mais Derek refusait d'utiliser son odorat pour repérer un criminel aussi futile).

C'était plutôt relaxant, tout compte fait, d'être là sans être le centre d'attention. Bien sûr, le regard de Derek se posait régulièrement sur Stiles durant le repas - Derek n'essayait même pas d'être discret, et Stiles ne prétendait pas ne pas le remarquer - mais ce n'était pas stressant comme Stiles le craignait.

Bien sur son père avait un plan. Après le diner, il décida qu'ils devaient avoir un dessert. De la glace pour être précis. Parce que c'était le seul dessert qu'il n'avait pas à la maison…

"Je vais juste faire un saut à l'épicerie en chercher," Dit John alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée, ne laissant à personne le temps de protester. "Je ne serais pas long !".

Et Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls.

Stiles fixa la porte par laquelle son père venait de s'enfuir. "Il n'a même pas essayé d'être subtil."

"Non c'est clair," acquiesça Derek. Puis il étudia Stiles. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules et attrapa un morceau de croûte qui restait dans son assiette. "Comme hier, principalement. Et… et toi ?"

Derek se referma un peu. "Bien."

Stiles arqua un sourcil. Mais il comprit. Vraiment. Alors juste pour faire quelque chose, il se leva et prit son assiette et celle de son père pour les mettre dans l 'évier.

Quand il revint pour celle de Derek, le loup se plaça intentionnellement devant lui. Stiles s'arrêta net et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Stiles, est ce que…" Derek se mordit la lèvre (ça ne devrait pas être mignon, merde), "Est ce que tu me laisserais faire quelque chose ?"

Stiles recula d'un pas. "Hum…ouais, ok, pourquoi pas."

Derek se leva, considéra Stiles avec attention un moment, et s'avança directement dans son espace personnel pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

"Heu… Oh!" Bégaya Stiles, s'immobilisant de choc alors que Derek respirait profondément contre sa peau. Ça valait certainement un 10 sur l'échelle du bizarre, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la pire chose qui arrivait au jeune homme. Derek était chaud, sa barbe le chatouillait, et honnêtement, il sentait plutôt pas mal. Comme une odeur de bois sauvage.

Derek prit de grandes inspirations, s'enivrant de l'odeur de Stiles. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le maintenir en place. Stiles ne savait pas si Derek l'avait remarqué, mais lui ne l'avait clairement pas loupé.

Objectivement parlant ça ne dura pas longtemps, mais pour Stiles ce fut une toute autre histoire. Puis finalement, Derek soupira et reposa son front sur son épaule. Ses doigts serrés contre ses hanches.

"Hum…" murmura Stiles. Derek devait vraiment arrêter avant que ça ne devienne gênant pour le jeune homme.

Derek se tendit et se recula. "Désolé." Il s'appuya contre la table derrière lui et détourna le regard.

"Non, ça va t'inquiète… mais, tu m'expliques ?"

Derek rougit. "J'ai du mal à dormir sans ton odeur."

"Mais… enfin, il y a sûrement des fois ou tu dois te déplacer hors de la ville pour le travail non ?" Stiles se souvenait du nombre de nuit qu'il avait passé chez Scott, quand il était trop petit pour rester seul à la maison, lorsque son père était en déplacement.

"Ouais, ça arrive… mais on se parle toujours par téléphone ou via Skype, et puis je sais quand je rentre à la maison… là, c'est différent."

Stiles déglutit. "Ouais, je vois. Pas de problème."

Pendant le lourd silence qui suivit, Stiles en profita pour observer Derek d'un peu plus prêt. Il pouvait voir qu'il était fatigué, maintenant qu'il regardait vraiment. Il pouvait voir de la frustration aussi. Il se sentit mal pour ça. Derek ne méritait pas ça.

"Alors…" Stiles attrapa l'assiette de Derek et alla la déposer dans l'évier. "Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être parler à Deaton de tout ça et voir s'il a une idée de ce qu'il se passe."

"J'espère que tu as une planche Ouija, alors."

"Hein ?"

"Deaton est mort il y a trois ans."

"Comment ?"

Derek se rassit sur sa chaise, passant sa main sur son visage. "Il y a eu une situation avec une harpie qui a mal tourné. Deaton a été tué. Et tu… tu as été pas mal amoché."

"C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu cette cicatrice ?" Stiles frotta le bout de ses doigts sur son torse.

Derek hocha la tête, le visage sombre.

"J'imagine que c'était grave."

"Cette garce t'a transpercé la cage thoracique. Quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Il y avait tellement de sang. Ils ont dû recoudre tes muscles. Tu as dû faire  
de la rééducation physique pendant des mois." Derek semblait malade en repensant à tout ça.

"Mince. Eh bien, j'imagine que ça s'est bien terminé. Je veux dire, je suis toujours en vie." Il réfléchit un instant. "On raconte quelle histoire aux gens pour expliquer mes blessures ?"

"Accident de voiture. La Jeep a été complément détruite. Ce n'est pas arrivé en même temps que l'attaque de la harpie, mais la même nuit par contre, donc les gens y ont cru sans se poser plus de question. La jeep a été trainée à la casse, et toi aux urgences."

"Oh non ! Ma jeep ? Merde… j'espérais qu'elle soit garée quelque part."

"Peu de chance. Mais je t'ai filé la Camaro, alors tu t'en es vite remis. Ça a plutôt bien marché comme motivation pour que tu fasses ta rééducation aussi."

Stiles siffla. "Cool. Est-ce que je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à la Camaro ?"

"Rien de particulier. On l'a vendu pour pouvoir s'offrir la Honda il y a quelque mois."

"Dommage" Chantonna Stiles.

Derek rit, "La Honda est pratique."

"Les fibres aussi. Ça ne les rend pas cool pour autant."

Derek secoua la tête, riant doucement.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche afin de poser des questions sur la maison. Il aurait bien aimé savoir depuis combien de temps ils vivaient là-bas, mais il s'arrêta net quand il réalisa le chemin que prendrait la conversation. Ils parleraient surement du moment où ils commencèrent à vivre ensemble. Ou du jour de leur mariage.

Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.

"Alors si Deaton est mort, qui est ton émissaire ?"

Cela suffit à faire disparaitre tout sourire du visage du loup. "Il n'y en a pas."

"Mais… je pensais que toutes les meutes en avaient un."

"Quelle meute ?" grogna Derek.

Oh… wow, il venait de toucher quelque chose là. Stiles cligna des yeux, pris de court par l'amertume dans la voix de Derek. Il avait été si gentil dernièrement que Stiles avait presque oublié à quel point il pouvait être de mauvais poil parfois, mais non, c'était bien là. Le loup grincheux dans toute sa splendeur. C'était plutôt rassurant de retrouver ce côté du loup qu'il connaissait si bien.

Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à savoir comment il allait pouvoir repasser de l'autre côté du miroir. "Ok, … bon, du coup on va voir qui pour avoir des réponses quand ce genre de cas arrive ?"

"Entre toi et Lydia, généralement on s'en sort bien."

Ok, Génial. Stiles était censé être celui qui avait toutes les réponses. Ou du moins une piste. Ça allait être foutrement pratique tiens. "Ok, ça va poser problème." Stiles tapota ses doigts sur le comptoir. "Je vais appeler Lydia alors."

"Non – " Commença Derek, puis il s'interrompit avant de finir sa phrase. Visiblement cherchant à la reformuler. "Laisse-moi parler à Lydia."

"Bien, si tu veux." Stiles plissa des yeux vers Derek. Il semblait nerveux soudainement. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en froid avec Lydia ? Dans ce cas, Stiles avec son récent problème de mémoire finirait forcement par gaffer. Alors, très bien, laisser Derek, à qui il ne manquait aucun souvenir, lui parler n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Tant qu'ils obtenaient des réponses…

Au moins il avait son ordinateur maintenant. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Fouiller sur internet pour trouver des indices.

"Je devrais y aller," dit Derek avec lassitude alors qu'il se levait.

"Ouais, ok. Ecoute, je…" Quand Derek se tourna vers lui, il lâcha, "J'ai l'impression que je devrais m'excuser, bien que je ne sois pas sûr pour quoi. Pour ne pas être ton Stiles j'imagine ?" Ça semblait stupide, mais c'était vrai.

Derek se figea et regarda Stiles intensément. Il y avait quelque chose d'effroyablement tendre dans son regard. "Tu es mon Stiles. On va ramener tes souvenirs d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te le promets."

Si seulement c'était si simple. Après tout, Stiles commençait à penser que cette vie ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air si mal non plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

"Allez, saleté d'ordi de merde !", pesta Stiles, se penchant un peu plus en avant sur la chaise qui faisait face à 'l'ordi-de-merde' en question.

"Un problème ?", demanda son père en passant la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

"Arg, oui. Je ne peux pas m'identifier sur mon ordinateur car je ne connais pas le putain de mot de passe. J'ai essayé tous ceux que j'utilise d'habitude, et aucuns ne marche." Il regarda le lit sur lequel était posé son ordinateur, et se redressa, "Ah, et cette couverture archi moche est également un gros problème."

John rit doucement. "Plains-toi à Melissa… elle faisait de la place dans son grenier et m'a demandé si j'en avais besoin."

"Et tu as dit _oui _? Mais elle est horrible !"__

"C'est une chambre d'ami. J'avais besoin de linge, pas de style."

"Ouais, eh bien c'est sûr qu'il n'y en a pas là.", dit Stiles. "Hey, je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur ?"

"Désolé, fils… je l'ai laissé au poste. Je ne savais pas que tu en avais besoin."

L'univers tout entier était contre Stiles.

Son père entra dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas été surpris, en revenant avec la glace tout à l'heure, de voir que Derek n'était plus là. Et il n'avait fait aucun commentaire dessus non plus.

Mais Stiles savait très bien que sa chance finirait par tourner.

"Alors… comment ça s'est passé avec Derek ?"

"Tu veux dire comment s'est passé ta flagrante tentative pour nous faire parler ?", grogna Stiles, retournant à son ordinateur. "Il m'a sniffé", murmura distraitement Stiles tandis qu'il essayait un nouveau mot de passe incorrect. Au bruit étrange venant de son père, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui pour le voir tenter d'étouffer un rire moqueur. "Et ça ne te surprend pas, apparemment."

"Non. Il le fait souvent."

" _Merveilleux, _" répondit Stiles d'une voix sarcastique. _'le mot de passe que vous avez entré est incorrect' _.____

"Est ce que tu… hum… je pourrais lui demander d'arrêter si tu veux."

"Non," soupira Stiles, "ça va… ça ne me dérange pas."

Une lueur d'espoir apparut sur le visage de son père. Il pensait sûrement que ça ne dérangeait pas son fils parce que certains souvenirs devaient lui revenir. Non… c'était juste qu'avoir Derek Hale aussi proche de lui n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Stiles tapa distraitement sur son clavier, puis appuya sur entrer parce qu'au point où il en était, une suite de K était un essai tout à fait convenable. Encore raté.

"Tu lui manques tu sais.", expliqua gentiment son père.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Ouais, je sais." Stiles abandonna son ordinateur et reporta toute son attention vers son père. "Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?"

"Tu me demande vraiment mon avis ?"

Stiles hocha la tête.

John réfléchi à sa réponse une minute, puis s'assit au bord du lit face à son fils. Après un moment à organiser ses pensées, il lui dit, "Je pense que tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je n'aime pas t'avoir ici avec moi. Bien au contraire, tu sais bien. Mais je ne crois pas qu'éviter ton mariage, en te cachant dans ta chambre d'enfant, puisse te mener quelque part."

"Mais ce n'est pas _mon _mariage ! C'est celui d'un autre Stiles !"__

"Je ne suis pas d'accord."

Stiles ouvrit, puis referma la bouche.

"Peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas des sept dernières années, mais crois-moi, je connais mon fils. Je te connais. Tu n'es pas si différent du garçon que tu étais au lycée. Tu as toujours les mêmes qualités. Les mêmes insécurités. Et je sais qu'être avec Derek peut te rendre heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches d'avoir la chance de t'en rendre compte.

Stiles croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. "Je ne peux pas me forcer à l'aimer."

"Je sais… mais je pense vraiment que tu n'en aura pas besoin. Disons qu'au pire des cas, si tu ne retrouves pas tes souvenirs, alors tu tomberas amoureux de lui à nouveau."

"Tu ne sais _pas _si c'est ce qui arrivera.", le contra Stiles.__

"Non… mais je parierai ce que tu veux dessus."  
Il était évident que son père voulait voir son fils heureux. Il lui disait juste d'être proche du loup et que ça arriverait naturellement. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"Penses-y", dit John, posant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles avant de se lever et quitter la pièce.  
Stiles passa une bonne minute à fixer son ordinateur d'un regard mauvais avant d'attraper son portable. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin du mot de passe pour celui-là.

Il ouvrit la conversation par texto qu'il avait eu avec Derek et remonta au hasard pour commencer à lire.

_Stiles : vers 8h ?_

_Derek : ok ___

_Stiles: genial ! au fait c'est cravate noir obligatoire ___

_Derek : …ok ___

_Stiles : pas le droit de changer d'avis hein ___

_Derek : je déteste les cravates ___

_Stiles : tu refuserais vraiment d'aller à une vente de charité à cause d'une cravate? ___

_Stiles : les enfants atteints du cancer comptent sur toi ___

_Derek : tu es une horrible personne ___

_Stiles : tu m'aimes quand même ___

_Derek : heureusement pour les enfants ___

_Stiles : tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part avant? Tu choisis ___

_Derek : c'est ta façon de te rattraper pour me faire porter un cravate? ___

_Stiles : ptetre ___

_Derek : alors je préfère que tu te rattrapes plus tard ;) ___

Mon Dieu, Derek avait utilisé un smiley. Stiles défila un peu plus loin et repris sa lecture.

_Derek : t'as mis les œufs sur la liste? ___

_Stiles : tu ne peux pas faire de réclamation pour ton ptit-dej au lit surprise spécial anniversaire ___

_Stiles : c'est supposé être une surprise ___

_Stiles : tu ne te doutes de rien ___

_Derek : ok je ne me doute de rien_

_Derek : mais est-ce que tu as pris des œufs? ___

_Stiles : oui j'ai les œufs ___

_Derek : je t'aime ___

_Stiles : je t'aime aussi ___

Stiles fronça les sourcils, vérifiant rapidement la date du jour et celle de la conversation. Il espérait que l'anniversaire de Derek soit déjà passé. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que les œufs prévus pour l'anniversaire du loup puissent être encore dans le frigo, à attendre que Stiles les prépare et les apporte à celui-ci.

Et, bien sûr, il y avait ces trois petits mots, qui étaient échangés si facilement. C'était un peu déroutant de savoir qu'il y avait eu une vraie affection entre les deux hommes mais que ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et la seule chose qui avait changé était Stiles.

Il secoua la tête, et jeta un œil à la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant que tout ne devienne un immense bordel. Les messages avaient été échangés quelques heures avant qu'il ne se réveille au côté d'un mari, qu'il n'avait pas en étant parti se coucher la veille.

_Derek : ça va si mme McCall nous l'apporte vendredi prochain ? ___

_Stiles : ouais c'est bon ___

_Stiles : rappelle moi de lui offrir des fleurs pour nous donner ses vielles affaires  ___

"Oh, pitié non," dit Stiles à voix basse, puis il ouvrit la fenêtre de texte et tapa : 

_Stiles : on a pas intérêt a récupérer des couvertures de la mère de scott. Serieux, cette chose qu'elle a refilé à mon père devrait être brulé. ___

Avant même de pouvoir s'en rendre compte, il appuya sur envoyer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek lui répondit.

_Derek : ce n'est pas une couverture. juste des meubles pour le bureau ___

Une pause, puis un autre texto :

_Derek : c'est elle qui nous a filé la table basse ___

Stiles repensa à la maison et à la table basse du salon. Ce n'était pas si mal. Donc Mme McCall avait de vrais gouts de merde pour le linge de maison mais ses choix pour les meubles restaient potables.

_Derek : mais si tu ne l'aimes pas on peut toujours la bruler ___

Stiles rit, et posa rapidement la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit son père, sur le fait d'essayer, et laissa son pouce survoler le clavier un instant, avant d'écrire :

_Stiles : on mange ensemble demain soir ? sans mon père ? ___

Stiles hésita à l'envoyer pendant une bonne minute avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

La réponse de Derek fut immédiate.

_Derek : oui ___

Stiles déglutit nerveusement.

_Stiles : cool. tu viens me chercher quand tu sors du boulot? ___

Mon dieu, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient leur premier rendez-vous, c'était ridicule. Ils étaient mariés. Mais c'était tout ce que Stiles se sentait capable de faire pour le moment.

_Derek : ok à demain ___

_Stiles : à demain ___

Cela fait, Stiles alla dans ses contacts, y trouva Scott, et appuya sur l'icône du téléphone vert.

Ça sonna deux fois avant que Scott ne réponde. "Hey, Stiles !"

"Scott, mon pote ! Ah, ça fait du bien te t'entendre." Stiles s'affaissa d'un coup sur sa chaise. Se laissant envahir par la vague de soulagement qu'il ressentit au son de la voix de son meilleur ami.

"Comment ça ? On s'est parlé samedi. Rene, chérie, ne joue pas avec ça." Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une petite fille. "Je sais que c'est joli, mais maman va se mettre très en colère si tu le casses." Puis il reprit pour Stiles. "Désolé… la petite n'arrête pas aujourd'hui."

"Pas de soucis."

"Re, tu veux dire bonjour à Tonton Stiles ?"

"Heu, en fait je…", commença celui-ci, mais il fut coupé par la voix d'une fillette tout excitée.

"Coucou, oncle Stiles !"

"Heyyyy… ma puce ? Hum… comment ça va ?"

"On est allé au parc aujourd'hui et j'ai fait du cerf-volant ! "

"C'est vrai ? Ça a l'air chouette." Stiles commençait à transpirer. Putain de merde, il était en train de parler à la _fille _de Scott.__

"Ya une même une princesse dessus ! Et Papa a trébuché sur un assoreur."

"Arroseur, mon cœur," corrigea Scott." Et Tonton Stiles n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça."

"Si ! C'était rigolo !"

Stiles ricana. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vraiment aimer la petite.

"Quand tu viendras nous voir, tu feras du cerf-volant avec moi, Tonton Stiles ?"

"Oh, heu… ouais… bien sûr." Il se dépêcha de retrouver le surnom que Scott avait utilisé. "Re."

"Et Tonton Derek aussi !"

"Je… je suis sûr que Derek adorerait faire du cerf-volant avec toi."

"Okay !"

Stiles avait la tête qui tournait toujours quand Scott reprit le téléphone. "Désolé mec. C'est une vraie pile électrique. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Stiles retint son souffle et se demanda comment annoncer en douceur qu'il…

"Je me suis réveillé hier matin sans aucuns souvenirs des sept dernières années."

Ou… ouais, il pouvait juste le balancer comme ça aussi.

Gros silence. Puis Scott demanda incrédule, "Tu _quoi _?"__

"Je me suis réveillé hier matin dans une maison inconnue – _ma _maison – et je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri là-bas. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'être en train de réviser à fond pour l'exam de chimie de Madame Sheridan, et puis ensuite je me réveille dans le même lit que Derek."__

"C'est quoi ce bordel mec ?"

"Justement, j'en sais rien ! "

"T'es allé voir le docteur ?"

"Oui, mais pas pour ça. J'ai eu besoin de points de suture. Je suis tombé sur la table de nuit et j'ai amorti la chute avec ma tête."

"Attends, tu…. Kira ! Kira, viens voir. Stiles a un problème. Il est amnésique. Oui, sérieusement ! Viens."

Scott passa l'appel en haut-parleur.

"Stiles ?" appela Kira, "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je me suis réveillé hier matin sans aucun souvenir des sept dernières années."

Silence de mort.

"Tu plaisantes ?" demanda Kira.

"Non, je plaisante pas ! J'suis à l'opposé de plaisanter même. J'ai un mari que je ne me souviens pas avoir épousé et une maison dans laquelle je ne me rappelle pas avoir emménagé alors non, je suis pas trop d'humeur à plaisanter là."

Apparemment, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser.

"Est ce que tu as vu un spécialiste ?", le questionna la jeune femme.

"Non… ils voulaient me faire passer une IRM, mais je ne les ai pas laissé faire."

"Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?", demanda Scott.

"A cause du _Nogitsune _, abruti", grogna Stiles les dents serrées.__

"Stiles, tu…" Scott hésita, puis dit prudemment. "C'était il y a longtemps."

"Ouais, si tu peux te souvenir des sept dernières années peut-être, mais ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça pour moi. Pour moi, ça vient _juste d'arriver _." Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. "Est-ce que l'un de vous saurait ce qui aurait pu m'envoyer dans une dimension parallèle ? Un sort, une malédiction ou … une nouvelle espèce de monstre capable de contrôler les portails spatio-temporels ?"__

Le silence qui suivit n'était pas vraiment encourageant.

"Tu as demandé à Lydia ?"

"Derek a dit qu'il lui parlerait."

"Est ce que Derek est avec toi ?", demanda Scott.

"Non, je suis chez mon père."

Nouveau silence.

Stiles roula des yeux. "Ai-je mentionné le fait que dans mon monde, j'ai dix-sept ans et que je n'ai pas de mari ?"

"Putain de merde, tu ne plaisantes vraiment pas.", murmura Scott.

"Je te l'ai dit." Stiles se frotta les yeux d'une main.

"Mais tu n'es pas… Je veux dire, tu es le 'toi-version-dix-sept-ans' là ?"

"Non, j'ai… j'ai le même âge que votre Stiles. J'imagine que je dois avoir 24 ans. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là."

"Merde, c'est dingue quand même."

"Crois moi Scott, j'en suis bien conscient." répliqua le jeune humain.

"Je… je vais demander à ma mère, voir si elle sait quelque chose." les interrompit Kira.

"Merci Kira."

"Mec, j'aimerais tellement que Deaton soit encore en vie," marmonna Scott. " Oh merde, est-ce que tu …"

"Ouais, je suis au courant pour Deaton. Derek m'a parlé d'une harpie. Il a été plutôt vague à ce propos par contre."

"Tu as été gravement blessé," expliqua Scott, "ça l'a fait peter un câble."

C'était toujours difficile d'imaginer Derek tenir autant à lui. Assez pour le sortir d'une maison en feu bien sur… mais de là à 'peter un câble' parce qu'il était blessé ?Non… ça ne collait vraiment pas.

"On va tous les deux chercher ce qui aurait pu causer ça," Promit Scott. "Ne t'en fais pas, ok Stiles ? On s'en occupe."

Juste le fait d'entendre ça le fit se sentir mieux. Il avait discuté avec Scott et Kira, et Derek allait parler avec Lydia. Ses amis étaient sur le coup. Sa meute le couvrait. S'ils avaient réussi à le libérer du Nogitsune, ils pouvaient arranger ça.

"Merci."

"Pas de problème. Fais attention à toi, ok ?"

"Ouais, t'inquiètes. Bonne nuit."


	5. Chapitre 5

 

Stiles dormi beaucoup mieux, juste parce qu'il avait son oreiller. Ce n'était pas le même que celui de ses dix-sept ans, bien sûr, mais il avait toujours cette magie capable de le faire dormir comme un bébé.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil fit des merveilles sur son état d'esprit, même s'il était toujours bloqué dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Par contre, il n'avait toujours pas le mot de passe de son ordinateur.

Alors il dut trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper en attendant que Derek passe le prendre pour aller dîner.

Il se préparait pour sortir prendre l'air lorsqu'il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il tombait sur quelqu'un qui le connaissait. Ce qui arriverait probablement puisqu'il avait vécu à Beacon Hills toute sa vie. S'il croisait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait du lycée, ça allait. Il pourrait inventer quelque chose et s'en sortir. Mais s'il rencontrait un de ses collègues de l'association contre le cancer ? Quelqu'un qui avait connu Stiles lors de ces sept dernières années. Il ne pourrait pas improviser et raconter n'importe quoi.

Et s'il y avait des chasseurs dehors, en plus des Argents, qui avaient emménagés en ville ses dernières années et qui le savaient marié à un loup-garou ? Et s'il y avait des personnes qu'il était censé éviter à tout prix, et qu'il finissait capturé et utilisé comme appât pour mettre Derek en danger, parce qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus ?

Et s'il y avait d'autre loups en ville – comme la meute d'Alpha qui était venue foutre la merde à Beacon Hills – qui en voulaient à la meute locale et sauteraient sur la première occasion pour tuer le mari humain de Derek ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes, planté devant la porte d'entrée avec la main sur la poignée, pour s'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait aller de travers s'il mettait un pied dehors sans un guide de ce monde pour l'accompagner.

Nope… s'aventurer dehors n'était absolument pas envisageable aujourd'hui.

Il enleva ses chaussures et tenta de trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper à l'intérieur.

Il s'arrêta brièvement sur l'album photo qu'il avait ramené de chez Derek, et fut tenté de l'ouvrir et d'enfin avoir un aperçu de la vie qu'il était supposé avoir vécu. Il avait déjà discuté avec la fille de Scott au téléphone, et au final, ce n'était pas si terrible. Alors peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas de crise d'identité majeure en se voyant sur des photos qu'il ne se souviendrait pas avoir prises.

Mais ça restait quand même vachement flippant.

Il fit un marché avec lui-même. Si le rendez-vous avec Derek se passait bien, il regarderait. Pourquoi se torturer avec la version d'un Stiles heureux-pour-toujours s'il était sur le point de tout gâcher avec cette histoire d'échange inter-dimensionnel.

Il finit par passer le plus clair de sa journée à lire ShineGold, parce qu'il était _déterminé_ à savoir à qui appartenait ce livre. Le fait que Derek et Stiles soit si liés qu'il était difficile pour le jeune homme de pouvoir dire immédiatement, et avec certitude, si tel ou tel objet était à lui ou au loup, le rendait fou. Ils étaient deux personnes totalement différentes. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi ambiguë.

Et pourtant si.

Stiles était plongé dans le livre lorsque la sonnette le fit sursauter sur le canapé. Il évita de justesse une nouvelle 'chute' alors qu'il se levait maladroitement et se dirigeait vers la porte, le livre en main, son pouce marquant sa page.

Derek se tenait devant lui en uniforme de travail, flingue à la hanche, ressemblant à un putain de strip teaseur. _L'enfoiré_. Avoir un aperçu de la vie de ce Stiles était cruel, parce qu'il devrait retourner dans son monde, là où il n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec comme Derek Hale.

_C'est ta vie Stiles Stilinski, et elle craint._

Son silence et son air stupéfait inquiétèrent Derek qui leva les sourcils et lui demanda : "Ça va ?"

"Quoi ? Oh ouais ! Désolé… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Entre."

Derek le suivit à l'intérieur, ferma la porte, et se tourna pour voir le jeune homme marquer sa page et reposer ShineGold sur la table basse.

"Je me demandais ou il était passé," nota Derek distraitement.

Stiles tourna avec enthousiasme vers Derek. "C'est à _toi_ ?"

Derek le regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune homme était aussi excité pour un livre, et s'approcha pour ramasser le roman bien abimé. "Ouais… pourquoi ?"

"C'est juste que… Je sais pas… je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un fan de science-fiction."

Derek retourna le livre pour regarder le dos. "J'aime les personnages."

"Ah oui ? Tu préfères lequel ?"

“Sik.”

"Quoi ?! Mais elle fait partie des méchants !"

"Tu crois ?" Derek souriait et avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier de parler d'un de ses romans préférés avec Stiles. Il devina, en voyant le vif intérêt de Derek, qu'ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce livre auparavant. Donc apparemment c'était le petit plaisir de Derek uniquement. Ce qui rendait les choses encore plus fascinantes, puisque Stiles était suffisamment loin dans l'histoire pour avoir sa propre opinion sur chacun des personnages.

"C'est une vrai vipère, mec." Répliqua Stiles.

"J'imagine que je la vois plus comme une victime des circonstances." Derek haussa les épaules. "Je m'identifie à elle, en quelque sorte."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tout le monde la juge à cause de ce qu'elle est. Elle doit se battre contre les stéréotypes tout le temps."

Oui s'il se mettait à la place d'un loup-garou, il pouvait comprendre. Mais sérieusement _Sik_ ?

Derek sourit et redonna le livre à Stiles. "Peut-être que tu devrais le finir."

"Oui peut être." Stiles reposa le livre sur la table basse. Puis, il se tourna vers le loup et demanda. "Alors… une idée de ce qu'on pourrait manger ce soir ?"

"Chinois ?"

"Ça me va."

***************

Le diner était sympa, même s'ils ne parlèrent que de choses anodines. Stiles jonglait habilement entre les différents sujets, et sentait qu'il s'échauffait pour aborder les questions plus sérieuses. Derek l'avait bien compris. Et pourtant celui-ci laissait le jeune homme avancer à son propre rythme. Stiles aurait pu l'embrasser pour ça. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Pas, genre, littéralement embrasser Derek Hale. Même s'il était sexy à en crever dans son uniforme de flic.

La conversation tournait principalement autour du travail au poste, du cerf-volant de Rene et du poulet à la sauce aigre-douce.

Après le repas, Derek les conduisit à la réserve. Ils quittèrent la voiture et commencèrent une petite promenade tranquille à travers les arbres, côte-à-côte. Ça semblait familier au moins. Stiles avait passé pas mal de temps dans les bois avec Derek. Pour n'importe qui cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais dans ce monde un peu particulier c'était normal pour Stiles.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux arbres devant eux. "Est-ce que tu as un jour reconstruit la maison de ta famille ?"

"Non. En fait, je l'ai vendu il y a environ 3 ans."

"Vraiment ? C'est plutôt surprenant." Stiles avait toujours pensé que le loup avait les terres Hale dans le sang… comme s'il préfèrerai se couper un bras plutôt que de les abandonner.

Derek haussa les épaules. "Il y avait plus de fantômes qu'autre chose là-bas. J'imagine que j'étais fatigué de vivre comme ça. Je voulais commencer à penser à mon futur ; et arrêter de me noyer dans le passé." Wow, c'était un grand progrès pour Derek. Stiles voulait presque le féliciter, mais il n'osa pas l'interrompre.

Derek marcha sur une brindille juste pour l'entendre craquer. "J'ai utilisé une grande partie de l'argent de la vente pour l'apport de notre maison, mais même après ça il y avait suffisamment pour mettre de côté."

Il lui tendait une perche, Stiles le savait. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. "Alors… depuis combien de temps avons-nous cette maison ?"

"Deux ans."

Stiles calcula mentalement. "Tu as dit que tu avais vendu la propriété il y a trois ans ?"

Derek lui jeta un regard en coin et hocha la tête, hésitant.

"Le timing ne semble pas être une… coïncidence."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas." Concéda Derek tout bas. "Je me suis juré que si tu t'en sortais, je changerais beaucoup de chose dans ma vie. Je ferais mieux. Je … te mériterais."

Stiles était complétement ébahi. "Wow… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire." Stiles avait déduit qu'il devait être celui qui ne se sentait pas 'assez-bien' dans leur relation. Parce que _Derek Hale_ putain. Il était celui que toutes les filles et la moitié des garçons de l'école voulaient. Plus vieux, mystérieux, sombre, et magnifique. Qu'est ce qu'un maigrichon comme Stiles pouvait mettre dans la balance pour rivaliser avec ça.

Sarcasme et hyperactivité ? _Sérieusement_.

"C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à travailler avec Papa au poste," Ajouta Derek, après réflexion.

"J'imagine que… c'est à ce moment qu'on s'est marié aussi ?" Ça avait du sens. Si cette blessure, qui avait mis Stiles entre la vie et la mort, avait bouleversé Derek au point de lui faire reprendre sa vie en main, en vendant les vieilles terres de sa famille et en obtenant un job honnête, il semblait logique que ce soit à ce moment qu'ils aient décidés de sauter le pas également.

"Non," sourit Derek. "nous sommes mariés depuis 5ans."

La mâchoire de Stiles tomba et il marqua une pause dans sa marche. Derek s'arrêta également pour se placer face à lui. "Cinq…" Commença Stiles. "Tu es en train de me dire qu'on s'est marié à peine un an après le lycée ?"

"Au grand désespoir de ton père, oui. Il n'a jamais rien dit par contre. Mais je sais que pour lui je devais être le loup se faufilant dans ta chambre d'enfant pour t'arracher à ton berceau."

"Ok, je n'avais pas besoin de l'image mentale merci." Cependant il avait surement raison sur les pensées de John.

"Tu n'avais que dix-neuf ans." Derek n'avait pas l'air très fier de lui. "Avec le recul je me dis que ça devait sembler précipité. Mais pour nous, c'était le bon moment. Pour être honnête, encore aujourd'hui, je pense que ça l'était." Derek pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif. "Mais je peux comprendre que les autres aient pu penser que nous allions trop vite."

Stiles baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche, caressant doucement son alliance du pouce et releva son regard vers Derek. "Alors, comment a-t-on fini par être ensemble ?"

Un voile sombre passa sur le visage du loup, qui se remit à marcher. Stiles le rattrapa et suivi le pas à ses côtés. Il était à l'aise. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas réellement amis, il n'avait jamais été dur d'être autour de Derek. C'était étrange, peut-être, mais vrai. On savait toujours ou on en était avec le loup. S'il voulait nous cogner la tête contre le mur, on le savait assez vite.

Après avoir côtoyé des ordures comme Peter Hale et Gérard Argent, on apprenait à apprécier la franchise parfois brutale du loup.

"La première partie n'est pas particulièrement joyeuse." Commença Derek quelque peu hésitant.

Stiles pouffa. "Comme c'est étonnant tiens !" Ils passaient leur temps à aller de galère en galère. Stiles n'aurait probablement pas cru à une histoire toute rose.

Derek était bien d'accord. "C'était quand tu as passé tes examens, à la fin du lycée. On traversait une période assez difficile."

"Tu étais toujours un peu à cran avec ce qu'il s'était passé à cause du Nogitsune – tu le cachais à tes amis, mais je sais à quel point ce fut dur pour toi, même longtemps après. Puis ton meilleur ami a déménagé à San Francisco, tu as été entrainé dans ton premier semestre à la fac…et tu ramais pas mal."

"Moi… ma meute entière s'était effondrée. Scott, Isaac, et Kira étaient partis, Lydia était allé à l'université, Allison était morte, Peter avait kidnappé Malia et disparut avec elle –"

"Wow, wow, wow ! Attend un peu, répète. Peter a _kidnappé_ Malia ?!"

Derek fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un grondement sourd. "Elle fait toujours partie des personnes porté disparue. Peter a découvert que Malia était sa fille biologique et a cru que ça lui donnait le droit de le faire ? Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu passer par la tête de ce type. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase par contre. Même s'il revenait, je le chasserais de la ville. Ou je le tuerais, si besoin. On continue à chercher Malia, mais ça fait des années maintenant." Derek secoua la tête de dégoût. "On se serait tous porté beaucoup mieux s'il était juste resté mort."

Stiles ne pouvait pas le contredire là-dessus. Peter a toujours été une ordure de première. Un meurtrier, un psychopathe, et maintenant un kidnappeur. Pas étonnant que Derek n'ait pas voulu en parler la dernière fois. Stiles n'aurait pas voulu non plus si ça faisait partie de son patrimoine génétique.

"Enfin bref, en très peu de temps, j'ai perdu quasiment toute ma meute. Et j'avais déjà vécu ça une fois, donc j'étais… "

"J'imagine que dire que tu étais "maussade" serait un euphémisme ?"

Derek soupira et hocha la tête.

"On a commencé à trainer ensemble parce qu'on était les deux seuls qui restaient. On ne s'amusait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas réellement le but. C'était juste… de la colère et de la tristesse."

"On se laissait sombrer dans notre malheur."

"Principalement." Derek marqua une pause et posa son regard loin devant lui, captant peut-être l'odeur de quelque chose, puis il continua, "Et puis un soir, tu as tout simplement craqué. Tu as compris que tu échouais dans ton cours d'intro aux stats et tu m'as dit que tu voulais t'en aller. Alors c'est ce qu'on a fait."

Stiles sursauta et s'arrêta net. "On a fait _quoi_ ?"

Derek retourna patiemment vers Stiles et approcha sa main pour le faire avancer d'une caresse sur l'avant-bras. Stiles frissonna et avança avec lui.

"Toi et moi, nous sommes rentrés à la maison, avons préparé deux sacs, et pris la route."

"Oh mon Dieu. On est allé où ?"

"Un peu partout. Los Angeles. Le Grand Canyon. Yellowstone. Vegas."

"Oh merde, dis-moi qu'on ne s'est _pas_ marié à Vegas !"

"Non, on ne s'est pas marié à Vegas. On s'est permit un petit spectacle burlesque, par contre." Derek lui fit un clin d'œil. "Mais la plupart du temps, on était sur la route. On s'arrêtait pour la nuit quand on était fatigué – généralement on partageait la même chambre, c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'argent – et c'était… libérateur. On a laissé nos vies derrière nous. Aucun de nos problèmes n'avait d'importance là-bas."

Ça en avait l'air, oui.

Derek haussa les épaules. "Quelque part sur la route, entre les vieux fast-foods minables, les motels miteux et les kilomètres sur l'autoroute, il n'était plus question de colère. Et nous avons commencé à être amis. Je veux dire, de vrais amis. Avec une telle proximité au quotidien, tu apprends à connaitre une personne vraiment bien. Très vite, j'ai pu dire que tu me connaissais mieux que personne."

Stiles ne pouvait pas parler pour son alter ego, mais il se doutait que le sentiment devait être partagé.

Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir se souvenir de ça. Ce genre d'expérience unique qui vous change profondément. Il avait espéré pouvoir vivre ce genre de moment dans sa vie. Et apparemment il en avait eu un, mais n'était même pas fichu de s'en rappeler.

"On était sur la route pendant presque quatre mois. Ton père n'était pas vraiment content au début. Son fils laissant tombé l'école pour parcourir le pays avec un loup-garou… mais à la fin je pense qu'il pouvait entendre dans ta voix quand tu l'avais au téléphone que tu étais plus…léger. Et je l'étais aussi. On guérissait tous les deux."

Derek avait l'air incroyablement paisible. Et le jeune homme se demanda si le loup avait été aussi serein sur la route. Il essaya de s'imaginer rampant hors du lit d'un motel aux premières lueurs du jour, dans une ville paumée au milieu de nulle part, montant en voiture avec cet homme, et partant vers des destinations inconnues.

Rien que l'idée était romantique.

"Quand nous sommes revenus à Beacon Hills, tu t'es désinscrit de la fac et tu as commencé à travailler pour l'association de lutte contre le cancer. J'ai commencé à prendre des petits boulots, dans la construction principalement. On trouvait du temps pour l'autre tous les jours. Techniquement tu vivais toujours chez ton père, mais tu passais la plupart de tes nuits au loft."

"On a fini par se mettre ensemble, et un mois plus tard je t'ai demandé en mariage."

"Bon Dieu, Derek."

Derek rit. Un rire franc, la tête en arrière. "C'est _exactement_ ce que tu as dit quand j'ai fait ma demande. Pour ma défense, c'était durant une pleine lune. J'étais un peu audacieux, je dirais."

"Ça a l'air d'être le pire moment possible pour faire sa demande."

"Tu as dit ça aussi. Tu m'as dit de te redemander une semaine plus tard si je voulais toujours t'épouser. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et tu as dit oui."

"J'aimerais tant me souvenir de tout ça." Pensa Stiles à haute voix, ne s'occupant même pas du fait que Derek était juste à côté et l'entendait. Derek avait cette histoire incroyable qu'il partageait avec Stiles, mais pour lui c'était totalement différent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une vie qui n'avait jamais été la sienne.

"Je n'avais pas de famille, et tout tes amis étaient occupés avec leur propre vie, et on ne voulait pas vraiment les attendre pour commencer notre vie ensemble. Alors on a fait un rapide cérémonie à la mairie avec ton père et Deaton comme témoin."

"Après on est parti en lune de miel à Disneyland."

"Tu te fiches de moi ?" S'exclama Stiles. " _Disneyland_ ?!"

"Quatres jours et trois nuits." Sourit Derek. "Cadeau de mariage de Papa."

"Oh mec ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai eu ma putain de lune de miel à Disneyland ! Est-ce qu'on a fait toutes les montagnes russes ? _S'il te plait_ dis-moi qu'on a fait toutes les montagnes russes !"

"Plusieurs fois."

"Oh putain, c'est _génial_ ! Bordel, je suis _jaloux_ de _moi_ !"

Derek lui souriait, et Stiles se surprit à le fixer. Il semblait heureux. Et un Derek heureux était captivant.

Stiles était dans la merde.

Derek sembla remarquer la tension en même temps que Stiles, car son regard tomba une seconde sur la bouche du jeune homme avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de faire un demi pas en arrière. "Voilà… c'est notre histoire. Pleine de risques, d'impulsivité, et assez immature pour donner des cheveux blancs à n'importe quels parents."

"Arrête mec, notre histoire est trop _stylée_." Stiles s'en fichait complètement d'avoir appelé cette histoire la sienne. Juste pour un court instant il voulait prétendre que c'était le cas. Il y avait deux jours sa vie se résumait à tenter de finir le lycée et trainer avec ses amis sans montrer qu'il allait mal. Car Derek avait raison. Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à tenir après le Nogitsune. Tant de fois il se réveillait en hurlant à cause de cauchemars. Honnêtement, il avait du mal à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Derek lui offrait cette lumière. Il lui montrait qu'il y avait une fin à cette souffrance, même si c'était dans une autre dimension. Si ce Stiles avait cette chance, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait l'avoir aussi.

A contrecœur, Derek regarda sa montre. "Bien, je devrais te ramener. Je dois travailler demain."

"Oh… ok." Stiles ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine. Il passait un bon moment. Il appréciait vraiment la compagnie du loup.

Et tout se passait bien. Trop bien. Ils devaient sans doute ralentir la cadence et laisser les choses retomber un peu. Stiles ne voulait pas foutre la merde pour l'autre Stiles juste parce qu'il voulait gouter à sa vie, juste un petit peu.

Alors Stiles ne lui demanda pas de le ramener 'chez eux' avec lui, même s'il en avait vraiment, vraiment, envie. Pas pour coucher avec lui (bien que, si l'opportunité se présentait, il n'était pas sûr de le repousser), mais juste pour avoir une chance d'apprendre à connaitre ce Derek un peu mieux. Il était fasciné par cette version du loup. Ce jeune homme heureux, aimant, rayonnant. Dans son monde, tout le monde trouvait que le sombre et mystérieux Derek était sexy, mais c'était tout simplement car ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir _ce_ Derek.

********************

Derek raccompagna Stiles jusqu'à la maison de son père, remarquant la voiture du shérif dans l'allée et le fait que les lumières de l'étage soient éteintes.

Dans le salon, Stiles se tourna pour faire face à Derek et avala difficilement sa salive. "J'ai…j'ai passé une bonne soirée." Il parlait à voix basse pour ne par réveiller son père. Et aussi parce que cette petite chose qui lui serrait la poitrine l'empêchait de parler plus fort.

"Moi aussi." Derek se lécha les lèvres. "On pourrait remettre ça demain ?"

"Ouais, ça… ça serait bien."

Derek hocha la tête, se détourna pour partir… puis implora Stiles du regard. "Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux…?"

Stiles lui offrit un sourire hésitant, essayant de ne pas entendre le bruit assourdissant des battements de son propre cœur… et prétendant que Derek n'en était pas capable non plus. "Besoin d'une dose hein ? Bien sûr, vas-y."

Derek s'approcha. Proche. Tres proche…

Puis il attrapa Stiles par la taille, et attira le jeune homme contre lui. Il le tira plutôt et Stiles se _laissa faire_ , tout simplement. Le loup blottit son nez dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément. Stiles pouvait sentir son corps fondre, malgré lui. Il comprit que son odeur était devenue quelque chose d'indispensable pour le loup vu les grandes inspirations qu'il prenait. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, n'est-ce pas.

La main de Derek sur sa taille dévia vers le bas de son dos. Stiles gémit doucement et sa main remonta d'elle-même pour finir sur la hanche du loup. Comme s'il avait le syndrome de la main étrangère. Il accusait le 'docteur Folamour' pour la façon dont ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu de la chemise de Derek également. De manière totalement involontaire.

Derek le pressa plus près de lui. Puis il arrêta de le sentir et posa un doux baiser dans son cou. C'était si _doux_ et agréable, et pas du tout destiné à ce Stiles, mais le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le geste comme s'il était pour lui, juste pour une minute.

Derek se recula, sa main glissant le long de Stiles comme pour garder le contact jusqu'au dernier moment possible. Stiles ouvrit doucement ses doigts pour relâcher la chemise du loup.

"Je… Bonne nuit, Stiles." Chuchota Derek, la voix rauque de désir, à un Stiles tout chamboulé.

"Ouais… toi aussi."

Oh ouais. Il était vraiment, _vraiment_ dans la merde.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Occam's Razor**

[ **Chapitre** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2529257/chapters/5761835) ** 6 **

Comme il se l'était promis, le lendemain, Stiles ouvrit l'album photo.

Il passa des heures à parcourir les pages. Les photos étaient classées par ordre chronologique, comme un voyage visuel retraçant l'histoire qu'avait raconté Derek dans les bois la veille.

Tout d'abord, les photos de la remise de diplôme de Stiles, Scott et Kira. L'absence d'Allison était comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Celle d'Isaac était surprenante. Stiles avait pensé que le garçon avait fini le lycée avant de partir, mais apparemment il s'était un peu trop avancé sur cette partie de l'histoire, parce qu'Isaac n'était sur aucune photo. Un cliché de John Stilinski lors du barbecue essayant d'éviter l'appareil photo et de protéger une assiette de hot-dog en même temps. Stiles et Scott, se tenant par les épaules, diplôme en main. Une image des filles jetant leur coiffe dans les airs. Scott riant en les regardant. Stiles, en arrière-plan, distrait. Mais le jeune homme savait que c'était plus que ça. Il se connaissait. C'était le regard hanté pris alors qu'il baissait sa garde. Le regard d'après-Nogitsune.

Une photo de Stiles dans sa tenue de remise des diplômes, appuyé contre le capot de sa jeep, son chapeau dans les mains alors qu'il regarde le coucher de soleil au loin. Une autre d'une Jeep, une Camaro, une moto, et une Toyota garées dans l'allée de Mme McCall.

Une photo de Scott et Kira en mode selfie devant le Golden Gate Bridge à San Francisco. Des photos de leur mariage. Une jolie robe banche, de beaux costumes, des visages souriants.

La photo d'un chat noir.

Une de Stiles étalé sur le canapé du salon, un jeu vidéo en main. Il aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel ado normal, mais encore une fois, ce regard. Ce regard qui criait 'quelque chose en moi est mort et continue de pourrir lentement', et Stiles se demandait comment le photographe avait pu rater ça. Pourquoi il/elle avait voulu l'immortaliser sur papier photo. Pourquoi Stiles ou Derek avait intégré cette photo à cet album.

Une image de Derek, assis à la table d'un restaurant, ayant l'air relativement ronchon et de mauvais poil, comme à son habitude. Comme s'il en voulait à la terre entière et était sur le point de planter ses griffes dans le premier être vivant assez fou pour s'approcher un peu trop près de lui.

Et puis plusieurs pages de _pure_ aventure.

Des photos du road trip. Des routes interminables, des dinosaures en plâtre et même des boules de cordelette géantes [NDT: Oui, au Kansas et au Minnesota c'est apparemment quelque chose qui se fait...voilà voilà…]. Des levers et couchers de soleil, et tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver entre les deux au sud-ouest des Etats-Unis. Des cactus Saguaro et la Camaro garée sur le bord de la route au beau milieu du désert alors que Derek change un pneu. Stiles, étalé à plat ventre sur le lit d'un vieux motel, dormant comme un loir. Des photos des deux garçons derrière le volant, chacun leur tour, le paysage que l'on pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre côté conducteur changeant constamment. La foule occupant Hollywood Boulevard. Derek faisant sa mauvaise tête au côté des statues de lions du Grauman's chinese Theatre. Les pieds de Stiles de chaque côté d'une des plus importantes étoiles de la fameuse Walk of Fame, celle de Fleetwood Mac. Une colline couverte d'éolienne. Le Grand Canyon. Le premier selfie des deux hommes ensemble et souriant, le canyon en fond et leur visages heureux en premier plan. Stiles semblant souffrir d'un méchant coup de soleil sur le nez et les joues. Derek sur le point de prendre une bouchée de son énorme hamburger, levant les yeux vers Stiles au moment même où celui-ci prend la photo. Stiles faisant dos à la voiture au bord de l'autoroute pour pisser dans un buisson. Les pancartes "bienvenue" des différents états. Des bisons. Derek appuyé contre une clôture, le menton dans sa main, observant les élans. La photo d'une meute de loup, traversant une clairière au loin, Stiles au premier plan, faussement effrayé, le pouce par-dessus son épaule, et Derek de l'autre côté de la photo, avec sa tête spéciale 'Stiles est un idiot'. Stiles tentant d'échapper à l'attaque du geyser du parc Yellowstone. Un autre selfie avec le geyser en fond, Stiles et Derek trempés, se tenant par les épaules, souriant à l'appareil photo, les cheveux encore bien mouillés et les cils retenant quelques gouttelettes. Derek endormi sur son lit dans un hôtel, enroulé sur le côté. Un zoom sur le visage du loup, toujours les yeux résolument fermés, mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Las Vegas de nuit, clinquante et pétillante, la photo un peu flou à cause de la basse résolution de nuit. Derek avançant dans la rue pleine de couleur et se retournant pour regarder Stiles. Une photo de Derek la main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, tombé dans la fontaine. Stiles trempé jusqu'aux os, souriant à l'appareil photo, alors qu'un agent d'entretien fait la gueule en arrière-plan. Un sphinx avec des projecteurs. Stiles, ne se doutant pas d'être observé, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, vivant le moment, avec un casino dans le fond créant un halo flou autour de lui.

Stiles observa attentivement les photos du road trip. Quatre mois de souvenir, mais seulement une infime partie capturée en photo. Stiles s'était attardé sur chacune d'entre elles. Même sur les stupides clichés de la flore du désert.

Sur la page suivante, il vit un cliché de Derek, pieds nus, dans la cuisine de son loft, se servant un bol de céréale. Stiles portant un sac en papier venant probablement d'un restaurant chinois comme si c'était un trophée gagné lors d'une bataille. Stiles à une réception, entouré de quelques personnes posant devant la bannière Société de Lutte contre le Cancer. Derek revenant du travail sale et en sueur, souriant de toute ses dents.

Ensuite venait les photos de Stiles et Derek, tous les deux en costumes, sans cravate, se tenant devant la mairie. Au début sans les bagues. Une photo de groupe avec le shérif et le vétérinaire entourant le couple. Les deux hommes, juste avant la cérémonie se regardant avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Et enfin les photos avec les bagues. Une ou Derek embrasse Stiles. Stiles riant et cachant son visage dans le cou de Derek, le bras du loup enroulé autour de lui et pressant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Et puis les photos d'un château. Stiles posant devant, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Derek mangeant des churros en claquette. Tous les deux souriant aux cotés de Mickey. Des clichés de différentes attractions, et certains venant des montagnes russes qu'ils avaient faites ou on pouvait les voir crier et s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Stiles souriant, sur un banc du parc, une sucette en forme d'oreilles de Mickey dans la main. Derek regardant le parc à travers la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel. Le cliché d'un jacuzzi avec Stiles en premier plan, regardant l'appareil par-dessus son épaule, comme un chat ayant chopé une souris. Derek, magnifique, dormant profondément sur son lit, sa masculinité uniquement cachée par un bout de drap, alors qu'il dort tel un dieu grec. Un autre selfie des deux hommes appuyés à la tête de lit, souriant, épuisé après leur journée au parc. Stiles tenant dans ses mains la pancarte 'ne pas déranger' de l'hôtel et faisant un clin d'œil à l'appareil. Le jeune humain dormant paisiblement, les oreilles de Mickey sur sa tête, légèrement de travers. Stiles riant aux éclats devant des gamins déguisés en Jedi. Derek ayant l'air de se prendre la tête avec Dingo. Une photo ayant été prise par un photographe du parc, avec le petit logo Disney en bas à droite, Derek reposant son bras par-dessus les épaules du jeune et Stiles encerclant la taille du loup sur la place principale.

Bien trop vite, Stiles arriva à la fin de l'album. Il savait bien qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à découvrir. Tant de choses à voir encore. Mais l'album n'avait pas assez de pages. Il y avait tant de choses dans leur vie qu'un seul album n'était pas suffisant pour tout retracer. C'était plutôt cool d'ailleurs.

Stiles resta assis avec l'album sur les genoux pendant un long moment. Il voulait cette vie. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit possible pour lui – le Derek de son monde étant tellement différent de celui qu'il avait découvert ici – mais _mon_ _dieu_ , il voulait tellement cette vie.

*********************

"Stiles, mon gars," Stiles s'adressa sombrement à sa réflexion dans le miroir, "tu as vu des jours meilleurs."

Mais bon, il avait vu pire aussi.

Il se tenait debout devant le lavabo de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu de son boxer, et s'observait dans le miroir. A la base il voulait juste se raser, mais avait été distrait par sa cicatrice à la poitrine. Il ne s'était pas attardé dessus plus que ça la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais c'était différent maintenant qu'il savait que c'était le résultat d'une grave blessure. Grave au point que Derek doute d'une possible guérison. Ce qui lui avait valu une des plus grosses peurs de sa vie. Voilà à quel point Derek aimait _ce_ Stiles.

"Je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour l'avoir, Mr Hale," dit Stiles à son double de vingt-quatre ans marié, "mais _bien_ _joué_."

Stiles jeta un œil à la ligne de points de suture au-dessus de son sourcil. La peau avait virée au violet, faisant paraitre la blessure beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Les bords commençaient à former des croutes et la partie rose et à vif qu'il avait accidentellement touché dans la douche laisserait surement une cicatrice.

En dehors de ça, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus l'impression de voir à travers les yeux d'un autre quand il voyait son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait fini par s'habituer à paraitre plus vieux. Le fait que l'ado maladroit qu'il avait été ne lui manque pas particulièrement y était pour beaucoup.

Et c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même.

"Ne t'y habitue pas Stiles," se réprimanda-t-il. "Ce n'est pas ta réalité. Tu n'as pas mérité ça. Tu ne dois _pas_ vouloir ça."

Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Il voulait tout ça. Au moins une partie de lui le voulait. Il voulait la vie de son double. Il n'avait pas rappelé Kira et Scott pour savoir s'ils avaient la moindre piste sur la manière de régler son problème. Ça en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Comme si ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça si les choses restaient ainsi finalement.

Stiles baissa les yeux vers son alliance. Depuis le début de son périple, il ne l'avait jamais retiré. Au début c'était surtout parce qu'il ne pensait pas en avoir le droit. Et il ne voulait pas blesser Derek. Et puis, eh bien… Stiles s'habituait au poids de la bague. Comme s'il se sentirait nu sans elle.

"Arrête, arrête, arrête."

Mais comme d'habitude, Stiles n'écoutait pas ses propres conseils.

Quand il retourna dans son ancienne chambre pour s'habiller, il attrapa son portable et vit un message de Derek. Et non, son cœur ne rata _pas_ de battement, parce qu'il n'était pas un stupide ado avec un putain de béguin, merci beaucoup. Il était adulte maintenant.

Enfin… ouais… bref.

_Derek: on recupere enfin la voiture au garage aujourd'hui. J'en ai marre d'avoir qu'une seule voiture._

_Stiles : je ne savais pas qu'on avait deux voitures_

Bien que ça semblait logique. Il y avait encore deux mois ils travaillaient tous les deux, et ce serait quasiment impossible de s'organiser dans une ville comme Beacon Hills sans qu'ils aient chacun leur propre voiture.

Une longue, très longue pause, puis :

_Derek : désolé, j'ai oublié_

Oublié que Stiles n'était pas le même mec qu'il avait épousé 5 ans auparavant. Cette pensée lui refila le cafard. Derek avait eu des bonnes nouvelles au travail et la première chose à laquelle il pensait c'était de prendre son téléphone pour les partager avec son mari. Mais son mari n'était pas la… il y avait juste ce Stiles à moitié paumé qui sortait de nulle part.

_Stiles: 2 voitures c'est cool. Jserais plus coincé à la maison_

Stiles jeta son téléphone sur le lit et le temps qu'il enfile quelque vêtement celui sonna pour annoncer un nouveau message.

_Derek: tu veux aller ou?_

Stiles avait l'impression que Derek lui demandait s'il comptait fuir.

_Stiles: faire des courses. Papa n'a que de la merde a manger ici_

Stiles avait fouillé dans les placards un peu plus tôt et trouvé des chips, de la soupe en boite, des barres chocolatés, et tout au fond l'horrible thé Japonais de Kira. Ça faisait quand même vachement peur de se dire que la boite était là depuis _sept ans_. Il était urgent d'avoir une petite discussion avec son père sur le rangement et le tri régulier de ses placards de cuisine. Stiles avait sursauté en voyant la petite boite de thé et la laissa de côté, bien décidé à passer un sale quart d'heure à Kira pour avoir osé lui faire boire ça. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps dans son monde, et il était hors de question que la jeune femme lui fasse boire une telle horreur et s'en sorte aussi facilement. Cette chose était si affreuse que même après 7 ans il n'y avait pas prescription.

_Derek: je dois aller chercher la chevrolet au garage apres mon service. Jpasse te prendre avant comme ça tu pourra ramener la honda a la maison?_

_Stiles: ok_

Stiles reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se retrouva soudainement à fixer son oreiller posé sur l'affreux couvre lit. Il tourna les yeux vers ses habits éparpillés au sol. Son ordinateur sur le bureau. ShineGlod à côté de son portable.

Il repensa au conseil de son père.

Prenant une grande décision, Stiles attrapa le sac à dos avec lequel Derek avait apporté ses affaires et commença à le remplir avec tout ce dont il avait besoin.

*************************

Quand Derek se gara devant la maison peu après cinq heure, Stiles jeta son sac à dos par-dessus son épaule droite, coinça son ordinateur portable sous son bras gauche, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour le rejoindre. Derek, qui était sorti de la voiture pour venir frapper à la porte s'arrêta net quand il vit Stiles venir dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le sac à dos et l'ordinateur portable.

Stiles se demanda si son double avait fini par s'habituer à l'uniforme de Derek. Parce que lui, toujours pas. Le salaud était tout bonnement irrésistible. Les femmes de Beacon Hills devaient sûrement avoir toutes tenté d'avoir un ticket avec le loup.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans la tête de Stiles que l'Autre Stiles devait être un vrai petit con suffisant à ce propos. Du genre 'dégage pétasse, il est à moi'. Stiles le serait à sa place, en tout cas.

"T'ouvres le coffre ?" Lui demanda Stiles quand il arriva à la voiture, et Derek le déverrouilla pour que Stiles puisse poser ses affaires à l'arrière. Puis Stiles fit le tour de la voiture et vint s'installer côté passager.

Perplexe, Derek retourna derrière le volant et regarda Stiles. "Pourquoi as-tu apporté tes affaires ?"

"Tu as dit que je ramènerai la voiture à la maison, non ? J'imagine que tu voulais dire notre maison."

Derek se figea, se rappelant très clairement des mots qu'il avait envoyé par message un peu plus tôt. Il sembla mal à l'aise. "Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais obligé de le faire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu peux revenir ici après si tu veux."

"Et si j'en ai pas envie ?"

Derek fut surpris. Puis plein d'espoir. "C'est une question stupide."

"Ah oui ?"

Derek se moqua gentiment. "Oui. Bien sûr que je veux que tu reviennes à la maison."

Stiles sourit. "Ok, essayons alors. Je ne peux… je ne peux rien te promettre, mais… ma maison me manque. Je pensais que c'était celle de Papa, mais apparemment non. Peut-être que c'est notre maison qui me manque et que je ne le sais pas encore."

Derek tenta de cacher son sourire alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.

"En plus," Stiles boucla sa ceinture. "Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le stupide mot de passe de mon ordinateur, alors ça fait des _jours_ que je suis privé d'internet. Je suis en manque là."

"C'est SSHale," dit Derek alors qu'il prenait la route.

Stiles fut bouche bée. "Tu te fiches de moi ? J'ai essayé _tous_ les mots de passe possible et tu le savais depuis le début ?"

"Désolé… je n'avais pas pensé que tu ne connaitrais pas ton mot de passe."

Ouais, bon. Pour être honnête, Stiles n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander son mot de passe non plus.

"SSHale ?" répéta Stiles. "Genre t'es un bateau ?" [NDT: en anglais les bateaux à vapeur sont souvent précédé du sigle SS 'Steamer Ship']

Derek ricana doucement. "Eh bien, ce sont tes initiales et notre nom de famille, mais tu es souvent inspiré par cette histoire de bateau. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as demandé la 'permission de monter à bord…'"

Stiles poussa un petit cri aigu et frappa le bras de Derek de sa main. "Hey ! J'ai dit quoi à propos des remarques sur les queues ?"

"De ne pas parler de la tienne. Mais je parlais de la mienne cette fois."

Stiles s'enfonça dans son siège. "Mon Dieu", grommela-t-il, puis il commença à rire doucement. Rapidement suivi de Derek.

C'était presque complétement naturel maintenant. Et Stiles ne voulait pas se sentir coupable pour ça.

*********************

Le trajet jusqu'au garage se fit tranquillement, et quand Derek récupéra la Chevrolet balisée 'Police de Beacon Hills' de chaque côté, Stiles prit les clés de le Honda et suivit Derek jusqu'à leur maison.

Une fois garé, il resta assis dans la voiture un petit moment, agrippant le volant et regardant la maison avec appréhension. Il avait peur de ne pas se sentir chez lui ici non plus.

Mais il avait encore plus peur du contraire.

Quand Derek s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée pour se tourner vers Stiles avec un regard interrogatif, le jeune homme pris son courage à deux mains et sorti pour récupérer ses affaires dans le coffre et suivre Derek à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était exactement le même que lors de sa première visite. Des meubles qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et un sol sur lequel il ne pourrait pas marcher la nuit sans allumer les lumières. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être à avoir une soudaine vision divine et accéder aux souvenirs de l'Autre Stiles ? On pouvait rêver hein.

"On a ce qu'il faut pour faire des spaghettis, si ça te va," dit Derek en posant ses clés dans le bol sur le meuble de l'entrée.

"Ouais, ça va," dit Stiles, se tenant dans l'entrée avec son ordinateur et son sac à dos.

Derek le regarda comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis décida de se taire et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Stiles s'avança vers le canapé et commença à vider son sac à dos. Il déposa ShineGold, son ordinateur, et l'album photo sur la table basse, suivi de son portable qu'il sorti de sa poche. Il lança son oreiller contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il grimaça et déposa le paquet de thé à l'autre bout de la table en le tenant du bout des doigts. Puis il prit les quelques vêtements qui restaient dans son sac et les emmena à la buanderie. Plutôt fier de se souvenir de son emplacement après la première visite éclair qu'il avait faite.

Quand il revint de la buanderie, Derek était dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un short de basket noir et d'un t-shirt Disney avec la meute de loup du Livre de la Jungle dessus.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Derek le remarqua et pencha la tête, perplexe.

"Ton t-shirt" lui montra Stiles, "il vient de notre lune de miel, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais." Derek rougit légèrement.

"J'ai vu les photos."

Derek se tourna pour voir l'album photo que Stiles avait laissé sur la table basse du salon, et reporta son regard sur Stiles. "Est-ce que ça t'a aidé ? Je veux dire, est ce que les photos t'ont rappelé quelque chose ?"

Le sourire de Stiles fana. "Non." Il pouvait voir à quel point Derek était déçu. "Ce sont de belles photos par contre."

"Les souvenirs qui vont avec sont bien meilleurs," murmura Derek, découragé.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, mais Stiles ne voulait absolument pas de ça ce soir. "Bon," il se tourna vers les placards de la cuisine, "spaghetti ?"

"Ouais." Derek s'approcha pour lui faire le tour de la cuisine et il se mirent aux fourneaux.

Ils trouvèrent un rythme étrangement bien synchronisé. Comme si, malgré le fait que Stiles ne se souvienne de rien, son corps, lui, avait mémorisé les gestes pour transformer cette simple tache avec Derek en art. Leur petite chorégraphie ne leur permettait pas d'avoir beaucoup d'espace personnel par contre. La cuisine n'était pas particulièrement petite, c'était juste qu'ils semblaient graviter en orbite l'un autour de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, les mains de Derek se retrouvèrent à effleurer naturellement Stiles. Ses bras, ses mains, son dos.

A chaque fois que le loup passait près du jeune homme, Derek inspirait profondément. Stiles comprenait un peu mieux ce que voulait dire son père lorsque celui-ci lui avait expliqué que Derek le faisait souvent.

Le plus inquiétant était que cela ne dérangeait pas Stiles. Il devenait même complice de ce comportement. Quand Derek se pencha pour plonger son doigt dans la sauce il lui donna un petit coup de la hanche. Quand Stiles aurait pu se décaler lorsque Derek était quasiment collé à lui, il ne le fit pas. Il savait qu'il était en train de jouer avec le feu, mais ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Une fois que le repas fut prêt, il se servirent et s'installèrent à la table. Stiles se sentait dangereusement à l'aise. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'horrible. Comme tenter de voler la vie de ce Stiles.

"Au fait, est ce que tu as parlé à Lydia ?" lui demanda Stiles. Principalement pour se rappeler qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher. Il devrait abandonner tout ça et retourner à sa propre vie, et il ne voulait pas déprimer d'avoir perdu Derek. Bien qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour ça, il le savait, mais au moins il pouvait faire en sorte que ça reste supportable. En se rappelant que Derek n'était pas vraiment _à_ _lui_.

"Pas _encore_ ," répondit Derek vaguement, évitant soudainement de croiser le regard de Stiles. Il était passé de détendu à nerveux en une seconde. Stiles plissa les yeux, perplexe.

"Est ce qu'on a un problème avec Lydia ?"

"Non."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es bizarre à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet." Stiles inclina la tête et observa Derek suspicieusement, se demandant si ça n'était pas à cause de l'énorme coup de cœur qu'il avait eu pour la jeune fille pendant longtemps. Est-ce que Derek se sentait _menacé_ par Lydia ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, bien sûr, mais peut-être que les loups-garou prenaient ce genre de chose beaucoup plus à cœur que les humains.

"On n'est pas en froid avec Lydia, c'est juste que… " Derek soupira. "Je vais lui parler."

Stiles voulait insister mais sentait bien que Derek préfèrerait avaler du verre pilé plutôt que de poursuivre cette conversation.

Ok, changement de sujet.

"Bon… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que j'avais un tatouage maintenant."

Derek garda son visage baissé vers son assiette, prenant délibérément son temps pour enrouler ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette. Mais son sourire était parfaitement visible.

"Dis-moi que je n'étais pas bourré quand c'est arrivé."

"Non tu ne l'étais pas…bien que je pense que Papa doit en douter encore aujourd'hui."

"Alors qu'est ce qui m'a décidé à en faire un ?" Stiles pris une bouchée en attendant la réponse de Derek.

"Tu, hum… tu l'a fait le matin après qu'on ait couché ensemble pour la première fois."

Stiles recracha ses spaghettis à moitié mastiqués sur la table.

Derek éclata de rire.

Stiles, toussa et avala une gorgée pour décoincer les pâtes avalées de travers. Quand il put parler sans s'étouffer avec sa nourriture, il s'écria, "Sérieusement ? J'ai ressenti le besoin de célébrer le fait de t'avoir eu dans mon lit avec de l'art corporel permanent ?"

"Je pensais qu'une tape dans la main aurait largement suffit, mais tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis avant de le faire."

Stiles montra son majeur au loup et choppa une serviette en papier pour nettoyer le chantier qu'il avait fait.

Derek secoua la tête, riant toujours, puis sourit au jeune homme. "Je l'aime bien, moi."

"Oh, mais j'en doute pas… c'est comme si j'avais "propriété de Derek Hale" écrit sur moi."

Derek haussa les épaules mais ne nia pas.

"Alors, est ce qu'il y a de nouveaux chasseurs en ville ces derniers temps ?" Demanda Stiles. "Quelle est la situation ?" Quand Derek leva les yeux vers lui, Stiles continua. "J'ai voulu sortir me balader l'autre jour et je me suis fait flipper tout seul parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe à Beacon Hill en ce moment."

"Il n'y a pas de loups vivant ici. A part moi, bien sûr. On en a de passage parfois. Des solitaires. Des Omégas. Ils ne s'attardent pas, par contre. Ma présence est suffisante pour les empêcher d'établir leur territoire ici. Les traditions gardent les meutes éloignées. Cette zone a toujours été le territoire des Hale, et la _plupart_ des meutes respecte les limites territoriales. Enfin, si on met les meutes composées uniquement d'Alpha cinglés de côté…

Quand la population de loups-garou a commencée à diminuer, les chasseurs sont partis. On peut dire que je suis la seule 'police surnaturelle' à Beacon Hills maintenant."

" _Tu_ es un chasseur ?"

"En un sens oui," Répondit Derek hésitant, visiblement mal à l'aise avec le terme. "Je ne chasse pas les loups innocents, évidemment. Je m'occupe juste des menaces potentielles à la sécurité de la population. Je défends mon territoire." Derek pris une bouchée de pain à l'ail, mâcha lentement et avala. "Ce fut relativement calme depuis deux ans maintenant. On a toujours des cas particuliers – même endormi, le Nemeton continue à rameuter le surnaturel, comme ces _foutues harpies_ – mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'on pouvait voir il y a quelques années."

"C'est plutôt surprenant. Vu la quantité impressionnante de sales bêtes qui trainent par ici."

"C'est parce qu'il n'y a plus de loups-garou dans le coin. Les loups sont des aimants pour ce genre de chose. Les forces surnaturelles sont attirées par nous. Alors quand ils sont partis, pas mal de problèmes les ont suivis."

"Alors tu ne les attires pas toi ?"

"Un loup n'est pas assez inquiétant pour être remarqué. Sans meute, un loup n'est rien."

Stiles n'aimait pas ce que ça sous-entendait. Comme si, sans meute, Derek ne valait rien. C'était si… rabaissant. Comme si Derek n'avait rien à offrir s'il n'avait personne autour de lui. C'était n'importe quoi.

Derek ne _semblait_ pas ennuyé d'être le dernier loup de Beacon Hill, mais peut-être qu'au fil des années il avait appris à bien le cacher.

"Est-ce que… ça te manque, d'avoir une meute ?"

Derek le regarda étrangement. "J'ai une meute."

"Mais…tu viens de dire que…"

"Tu es mon compagnon. Voilà ma meute. Toi et Papa. Est-ce que ça me manque d'avoir cette dynamique de groupe qu'on retrouve dans les grandes meutes ? Ouais, parfois. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour être heureux. Pas tant que je t'ai toi."

Ouais mais justement il n'était pas vraiment là, enfin pas le bon Stiles en tout cas.

Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette, son appétit coupé.

Il était évident que Derek avait remarqué le changement d'humeur autour de la table, mais heureusement il n'insista pas. Ils finirent le repas en silence, chacun prétendant ne pas remarquer les coups d'œil régulier de l'autre.


End file.
